The Portal
by fm94
Summary: Three teenagers were sent to our world to be safe and fulfill a prophecy. Now, they need to go back to the world that needs them. This story is a Linzin story with implied Makorra. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story and it's Linzin-ish. To those of you who praised and reviewed my previous story, Fruits of the Past, thank you so much. Although I promised you a new story in July, I published this earlier than expected. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma was flying on a furry creature and she suddenly—oof! She fell hard off her bed and a knock sounded. She's living with her brother in their three-bedroom apartment; and her brother, Josh, a resident at a hospital in New York, is a pain in the buttocks.

"This might be one of Josh's fancy girls again," she thought as she slipped into a varsity sweater. She headed and opened the door to see a bald guy with a blue arrow tattoo on his head.

"Good morning," the man greeted.

"Oh, you're in the wrong building. The tattoo centre is across the street," Emma told him.

She was about to slam the door when a lady stopped her.

"You're Emma, right?" the lady asked. Emma was surprised with the gesture.

"Uh, no," she lied. "I'm Anne."

The lie was about to be successful when her neighbour, Justin, suddenly appeared and asked her.

"Hey, Emma, is Josh home?"

She scowled at Justin and said, "No, he's not, stickman."

"Okay, cool." He walked away and the couple stared at her.

"Not Emma, huh?" the lady asked.

"Damn!" she cursed. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk to you," the bald guy said. "My name is Tenzin." The bald guy smiled as if waiting for her to say something.

"The Dalai Lama?" she asked sarcastically.

The couple looked at each other then the lady turned to her.

"Anyway," the lady said. "I'm Lin Beifong and your mother, Claire Sanders, gave us your address."

She looked at them suspiciously and said, "Oh, you're looking for Emma Sanders!"

"Yes, we are," the lady replied. "She's you, right?"

"Well, I'm not her. I'm Emma Cr—

"Hey Sanders," another neighbour called. "Tell your brother it's poker night tonight."

"Walk away, Jimmy," she said irritated. Her lies were not so excellent so she decided to admit that she's the one they're looking for. "Well, you caught me. Come in."

They entered the apartment. It was spacious and clean. To the left is the kitchen and dining area and to the right were the couch and some entertainment systems. "Take a seat," she offered them. They complied and she sat on a chair across them. "So, uh, what are your names again?"

"My name is Tenzin and this is Chief Lin Beifong," the bald guy replied. "Your mother told us that she will meet us here."

"Okay," she said. "She didn't call—

Riiiiinng!

"This is Josh and Emma, we can't talk to you right now so leave a message," the recording sounded.

"Hello, Emma?" her mother's voice came out. She hurriedly picked the phone up. "Mom? Uhuh. Okay. Sure. Love ya. Bye." She turned to them. "That was her and she told me that she will arrive today at 10 am."

"AM?" Lin asked.

"10 in the morning," Emma said and eyed them again suspiciously. "So I have some classes to attend today. Crap! And I'm pretty late!" The watched showed 7:30 in the morning. She hurriedly went to the bathroom and hurriedly took a bath. She went out 5 minutes later in a bathrobe and a towel on her head and went to her room to get dressed. When she was done, she took an apple from the refrigerator and got her bag. She was in a hurry that she didn't notice Josh come in and talking to the couple.

"Hey Emma," Josh greeted her.

"Josh! I didn't notice you. Do you have ten bucks? I think I'm running out of gas."

"Ten bucks for gas?"

"Just give me the damn money; and by the way, those two are Mom's friends, uh, Lin Bei-something and that dude's Tenzin," she said as she pointed at them.

"I know them," Josh said as he handed her 50 dollars. "I think you're late."

"Right," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Adios!" She headed to the door.

"Say hi to Janice and Brandon for me," Josh called out.

"Sure thing!"

She went out of the building and mounted her Ducati Monster. She drove to her high school and entered her Biology class.

"You're late, Sanders," her teacher barked at her.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"One more tardiness and you're going straight to detention."

"I'll take note of that." She sat beside her friends. Another tardiness? It's the last day of school," she whispered to Janice and Brandon as she scribbled down her lectures.

"So can anybody tell me why is it that when you chew starchy foods for a period of time it becomes sweet?" her teacher suddenly asked the class. "It's oral exams today class. Did you forget?"

The entire class groaned. "Shoot!" her friends Janice and Brandon exclaimed.

"Sanders!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Answer my question."

"Well, starchy foods become sweet because the complex carbohydrates in the food are broken down to simpler sugars with the aid of the enzymes present in the saliva."

"A+."

"Thanks," she answered with a smile. After the subject, she and her two friends went to the track field to hang out.

"This is the worst day ever," Janice said.

"Why?" she and Brandon asked together.

"Just some family issues," Janice replied.

"My day's a bit off too," Brandon said. "That C+ was a splinter lodged to my heart."

Emma looked at her friends. "Really? Am I the only one who's actually happy today?"

"Yes," they replied.

"You know," Brandon said. "It's really awesome that classes are over. I mean, we get to hang out together again."

"Hey, my mom's arriving today and we'll have lunch. Wanna come?" Emma invited them.

"Sure," Janice replied.

"Excellent," Brandon said. They headed to the parking lot and she mounted on her bike and Janice boarded Brandon's car.

"See you at the restaurant bitches!" she called and drove away. When she reached the restaurant her mother, were there together with the Tenzin guy, Lin lady and two other people.

"Mom!"

"There's my little girl. Is Janice and Brandon with you?" her mother asked as she stood and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" Lin narrowed her eyes to Emma's mother as if jealous.

"They're coming," she answered as she pulled away from her mother. "Who are those guys?"

"Oh, just some friends. You already met Tenzin and Lin, I believe?"

"Yes," Emma replied and smiled to the strangers. She sat down next to her mother and Brandon and Janice arrived.

"Oh not again," Janice said and turned around to leave.

"Janice, wait," the man next to Tenzin called out. "Can we please be civil and talk?"

"You know this guy?" Brandon asked.

"Apparently."

"Why don't we move to our private room?" Emma's mother changed the topic.

"Okay, Mrs. S," Brandon said cheerfully.

She led them to a small conference room where a long table set for 10 people is waiting. They sat down. Janice sat between Emma and Brandon across the strangers and Emma's mother, Claire, sat at the edge of the table.

"Why are there ten seats?" Emma asked.

"We're waiting for Brandon's and Janice's parents," Claire replied.

"They're dining with us?" Brandon asked.

"Yes we are." Janice's and Brandon's mother were standing by the door. "We're sorry we're late."

"Mommy," Brandon said in surprise. The two women sat down.

"So," Janice's mother said. "Let's do what we need to do."

"What are we doing?" Brandon asked. He's definitely wondering the same thing Janice and Emma are thinking.

"Janice, Brandon and Emma," Claire began. "You are all adopted."

The three teenagers looked at each other in surprise.

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, hell to the no!" Brandon gasped.

"These people are your parents," Brandon's mother said.

"Them?" Emma asked. "Bu-but you, you're our parents! This, this isn't true right?"

"I'm totally waiting for someone to yell Punk'd right now," Brandon said.

"Janice, why aren't you saying something?" Emma asked her friend.

She just looked at them and then said, "Because I already knew about my real father since this morning."

"This is so...freaky," Emma said.

"Emma," Tenzin began. "We are your parents. Lin and I—

"I can't take this. I might be really hungry right now, but I'm leaving." Emma stood up and was about to grab her keys when suddenly Lin took them with some kind of invisible force.

"What the—

"You three are not leaving until you hear what we have to say," Janice's real father said. "I'm Fazhou and this, Brandon, is your father, Saga."

"When you were born," Saga continued. "You were brought to this world so that you can live a normal life without suffering the burden on your shoulders."

"Burden?" Janice asked.

"When Avatar Aang was on the deathbed of his friend, Guru Pathik—

"Who in the world are those people?" Brandon asked.

"Listen," Lin snapped. "Guru Pathik prophesied your births. Three children to be born after each other in the cycle of the nations will help the next avatar to keep balance in the world."

"I don't understand," Emma said softly.

"Your birthdays are just one day apart right?" Fazhou asked.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"You were born on the 16th of November Emma, and Brandon was born on the 17th and, you Janice was born on the 15th," Claire pointed out.

"The avatar needs you, and so does Republic City," Tenzin said.

"We really don't understand what you guys are talking about," Janice insisted.

"Don't worry," Fazhou said. "We'll make you understand." The next thing the teenagers remembered was blacking out.

The three of them woke up and found themselves in a moving vehicle.

"Where are we?" Brandon asked. The vehicle suddenly stopped and the door opened.

"Good morning children," Tenzin greeted with a smile. "Let's get moving."

"You sick bastards!" Janice yelled. They got out of the vehicle when a giant furry creature met them.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Brandon yelled.

Janice and Emma covered their ears as Brandon's little girl yells filled the air. When his yell was over Janice and Emma looked at him in disbelief and were smirking.

"What the fuck was that, Brandon?" Emma asked.

Lin went down from the creature's saddle. "Who screamed?"

Janice and Emma pointed at Brandon. He felt so ashamed.

"Brandon, you just screamed like a little beeyatch," Janice told him.

Brandon took a deep breath. "Just- just don't tell people I scream like that."

"I'm sorry if Oogi scared you," Tenzin apologized.

"That _thing_ has a name?" Emma asked.

"Well he's my sky bison," Tenzin replied. "Hop on Oogi." Tenzin jumped on the bison's head.

"Woah!" Janice gasped. "That's a pretty tall jump for a human."

"I'm an Airbender. Lin, will you help them get on Oogi?

Lin did something with her hand and foot and the ground suddenly elevated.

"Seriously, what are you people?" Emma asked.

"We are your parents Emma. You're my daughter with Tenzin."

"That's not what she meant, lady," Janice said. Lin just sat on the saddle and ignored them. The bison took off and the teenagers' eyes widened in awe for the sudden flight the bison did. They flew for about an hour and landed on an island where Fazhou and Saga were waiting. Some people were also with them and were smiling at the three teenagers. They landed softly and they climbed down the bison's tail.

"Hi, I'm Korra," a teenage girl greeted them. "And welcome to Republic City."

* * *

So what do you think guys? There's still no Linzin moments but I promise you, there will be major moments on the coming chapters. If you want me to continue this story, please review. I'll base my decision to continue on the demands so just comment on this story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2. I know it's a bit confusing at first but there are some explanations below. Still no Linzin yet. Just be patient. Enjoy!

* * *

"Could we... just freeze?" Emma snapped at them. "I have no idea what you all are talking about."

"Yeah," Janice said. "All we want is to be back at our homes and get away from this nonsense you people keep telling us."

"Amen!" Brandon agreed. "You know, you people were really harsh to us."

Fazhou urged closer. "Just stay back pal," Emma warned. "I have pepper spray in my bag. One step closer and this spray's nozzle will be piercing your damn eyes." She held it threateningly.

"What does it do?" Saga asked as he tried to swipe off it from Emma. She sprayed it and the next moment Saga was writhing in pain. He was clutching his face. "Oh my eyes!"

"You blinded him!" a man in an orange tunic accused her.

"No you idiot!" Janice yelled. Some men suddenly got hold of Janice and Brandon, and held them down.

"Just tie them for a while," Lin said. "Come on Emma. Drop that thing and talk to us peacefully."

Emma backed away. There are about 20 of them and some are arriving. "Just stay calm, Emma," Claire said as she arrived. "Put the pepper spray down and we'll explain everything inside." Emma hesitated.

"Just let go of Janice and Brandon."

"Okay." Lin flicked her hand and the cuffs came off. Brandon and Janice were shocked at what happened.

"Come on," Lin said. "Let's get inside." They didn't stand a chance so they just followed them inside the building. Several people followed and a pregnant woman led them to what seems to be the dining area.

"It's so good to have you back; especially you Emma," the woman said. "My name is Pema."

"So who's the baby daddy?" Brandon asked.

"This is Emma's sibling," the woman replied sweetly.

"Really?" Janice asked in disbelief. "Back there I thought you were that bald guy with arrow tattoo's daughter."

"Janice!" Emma said as if trying to tell her to watch her words. The woman was clearly offended. "I'm sorry about that Pema. Janice is just a bit of... tactless sometimes."

"It's alright," Pema replied. "Have your seats. I'll serve dinner." She went out of the dining area and Tenzin, Lin, Fazhou, Saga and Korra sat around the table.

"I see that you never knew anything about our world, kids," Tenzin began.

"Obviously," Brandon replied.

"Your story started in the Eastern Air Temple," Tenzin began. "It was the time when Avatar—

"Hold on," Janice said. "We have a major problem old man."

"I beg your pardon?" Tenzin asked.

"Could you start with some orientation with this kind of universe?" Brandon said. "You're making our minds blow up. We don't know where that air temple is or what an avatar is."

"Yes," Emma agreed. "It's like talking to a newborn about calculus without starting with simple arithmetic."

"Hmm," Tenzin sighed. "This will take longer than I thought." So the adults started explaining to them about the world they're in and all about the avatar and the benders. At last, they came to the prophecy.

"Guru Pathik, prophesied about your births," Tenzin explained. "The three of you were born on autumn 17 years ago just like he predicted; exactly a day after each other and in the cycle of the three existing nations. Janice was born to the Northern Water Tribe at exactly 12 in the morning. You, Emma, was born to Lin in the Earth Kingdom the following day at exactly the same time. Brandon, you were born the next day, still at the same time, to the Fire Nation."

"So we were born at 12 am, big deal," Brandon argued.

"No one was born at that time in the world," Saga said. "Only the three of you."

"Okay," Janice said. "So we were prophesied by this guru, what now?"

"Guru Pathik stated that you will help the avatar keep balance to the world," Fazhou said. "There's a big trouble coming and Avatar Korra will need you to help restore peace. That's the reason we sent you to that world. You three and the prophecy were famous. The avatar's enemies were searching for you."

"But we're just normal 17-year olds," Emma insisted.

"You were prophesied to be the best among all benders in your own respective elements," Lin said.

"But what about New York? Our friends there, our dreams?" Janice asked them.

"It would be best if you forget about that place," Saga said sternly. "I think we're done here. Brandon, son, or should I call Motozu."

"Brandon would be fine. I'm not changing my name. My name is Brandon Jacob Masterson. Memorize that."

"But—

Brandon raised a finger to silence him. "Nope. No can do. Motozu sucks."

"I'll stick to my present name too," Janice said. "It's—

"Kalah," Fazhou said.

"—Janice Elizabeth Michaels. Deal with it."

"What about you Emma?" Tenzin asked his daughter.

"What about me?"

"Would you want to be called Lien Beifong?" Lin looked at her hopefully. She just stared at them.

"My name's Emma Isobel Sanders and I'd like to keep it that way. It's my identity," she said bitterly. "You've taken away my dream of becoming a surgeon so don't try to take away my name from me."

Soon, three children arrived. They were so noisy and the teenagers just stared at them.

"Hi, I'm Ikki! What's your name? Are you a bender? I'm an Airbender and so are Jinora and Meelo."

"Ikki," Tenzin called. "Please let them breathe."

"I'm Jinora," the other girl introduced herself. "Are you our sister?" she asked Emma.

"You're his kid?" Emma asked Jinora as she nodded to Tenzin.

"Yes," Jinora answered.

"Then, yes, unfortunately we have the same father."

"Emma, that's just a kid," Korra spoke for the first time. Jinora backed away.

"You're mean," the bald boy said.

"You keep saying shit like that, you're gonna get punched in the face," Emma said with eyes scaring the boy away.

"Emma!" Tenzin rose to his feet. "This is my home and I won't permit you to speak to your younger siblings like that."

Claire arrived. "I heard the whole thing, Emma. That wasn't right."

Emma felt as if she was being ostracized. Janice and Brandon looked at her nervously as if she was about to explode. It was a moment of silence. Suddenly, Lin spoke.

"Where will they be staying?"

"Here on the island," Tenzin answered. "This place is big enough for them to train with their bending."

"Let's better show them their quarters," Lin said.

"What about all our stuff?" Janice asked.

"We brought all of them here, including your vehicles and gadgets," Claire explained.

"What about my motorcycle? My recording stuff, my keyboards and guitars? Brandon's drum set and Janice's saxophones?" Emma asked.

"Your Yamaha is in the yard."

"It's a Ducati," Emma corrected her. They went down the hall to their quarters. Janice's and Emma's rooms were just across each other.

"Well, here you go," Claire said as she motioned them to their rooms. "Brandon is in the men's dormitories and your music stuff is all inside. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Janice said.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Thanks Mom, I mean Claire."

"It's Shin. Call me Shin. I'm not your mother. I was merely your caretaker in that world and so was Josh. Call him Bauzon."

Shin left the two ladies alone to do their business. After a few hours of arranging their things, Janice came to Emma's room.

"Hey," she called.

"Janice."

A scuffle by the door came and Brandon emerged from the doorstep. "Hi."

"Brandon what are you doing here? It's the ladies dormitories."

"I know that Janice. Listen, I have some propositions." Janice and Emma looked at him.

"This seems serious," Emma smirked.

"Would one of you go out with me?"

"You mean, date you?" Janice asked.

"Yes."

"Brandon, you told us 5 years ago you were Kinsey six gay," Emma said. "And besides you're not our type."

"Yeah, you two are not my type either."

"Yeah, we can see that," Janice said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We have this V where you'd rather see a P."

"Why would you want one of us to date you?"

"Brandon, you're the proudest gay I know," Janice pointed out.

"I just don't want my father to know I'm gay. He already told me to man up for tomorrow's first day of training."

"You're starting your firebending tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Brandon replied. "And you'll start yours too. At least that's what I heard."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Emma called out.

"It's me," Lin answered as she opened the door. "What are you doing here Brandon?"

"Just telling them, ladies, for tomorrow's challenge. Excuse me. Bye bit—friends." Brandon walked out and Lin turned to Janice.

"Would you mind leaving us, Janice? I need to speak to her."

"Sure. See you in the morning Ems."

Janice went out and entered her room. She shut her door and there was silence in Emma's room. Lin shut the door and began. "Emma, I would like to apologize—

"—for your absence in my entire 17 years of existence? It's not that easy, woman."

"I know it's hard to forgive me. But I only—

"—did it to protect me? I've heard those lines in the movies. You need to do better than that."

Lin held her shoulder. "Look, I want to mend this strain in our relationship."

"Let's stay away from that subject then because you might just be disappointed."

Lin frowned. Emma's tough and stubborn just like her. "Okay, Emma. Just- just be ready for training tomorrow. We start at 6 in the morning."

"Fine."

She left and Emma slumped to her bed to get some sleep. The following day, a pair of hands pulled her by her ankles off the bed. She dropped hard on the ground. "Ouch!" she groaned.

"It's already 6 in the morning and you better get dressed," Lin said sternly.

"Go away," she said.

"Get up, Emma!"

She groaned again then became silent. She was asleep again. Lin grew impatient and carried Emma over her shoulder. Emma woke suddenly by Lin's actions and was also astonished to the woman's strength.

"Good morning Tenzin," Lin greeted the monk as they met in the hall.

"Lin, what are you doing?"

"Teaching this girl some discipline," Lin said sternly.

"Put me down, Shrek!" Emma screamed. "Put me down!"

"Silence!" Lin barked at her. Her face was on Lin's buttocks.

"Don't you dare fart!"

"I won't," Lin assured her. She set her down on a rock bench. "It's good you're really awake."

Lin looked as if she was so successful waking her when Emma suddenly slumped all over the bench and was asleep again.

"What? She's asleep again?"

"Oh yeah," Janice said from behind her. "She will wake up when she feels waking up. But I do know of a trick to wake her up." She bended water from the sea.

"I see you learned a new trick," Lin said as Janice waterbended a glob of water.

"I was up since dawn so I learned a few things." She levitated the water on top of Emma then splashed her. Emma suddenly jerked. "Good morning sunshine."

"Aahh!" She wiped her face and rubbed her eyes. Janice turned and left the two earthbenders.

"I think you should change into your training clothes," Lin suggested. "I'll wait here."

"Whatever." Emma left and headed to her room. She donned her sports bra and some training shorts. She wore her Nike rubber shoes and put a white tank on top of her bra. When she walked past the halls and the courtyard, several White Lotus sentry guards looked at her with amazement in their eyes. It's not every day someone walks past them with super short shorts. Her long tan legs were exposed and their eyes were glued to them. When she reached her mother, Lin's eyes widened.

"What are you wearing?"

"Training clothes," she simply answered.

"You are so exposed. Can you please cover up?"

"What? You told me to wear training clothes and so I did."

Lin felt the need to argue more but did not do so. "Fine, but if your father will see you like this, he'll certainly not permit it. Take off your shoes."

"Why?"

"Because you're an earthbender; you need to feel your environment and by doing so, you need to take off your shoes."

"But it'll damage my pedicure."

"Take. Off. Your. Shoes."

Emma felt defeated so she started taking her shoes and socks. Lin narrowed her eyes to her toenails that were coloured black and had flower nail arts. Emma's so different from her. She's a bit vain and mean to some people who annoy her. But they also share some qualities like being tough and abrasive sometimes.

"Emma, did you have any background on martial arts?"

"No, but I had some gymnastics training."

"Gymnastics?" Lin clearly did not have any idea what it was.

"Observe," Emma said as she went to the edge of the pavilion. She started running then did a double back flip and landed in perfect balance. "I'm in our cheer squad and so are Janice and Brandon."

"Very well. The first move we'll do is move a rock. The motion is simple." Lin did a horse stance and earthbended a boulder. "You just need to do a push motion. Watch." She earthbended the boulder and the rock collided with the cliff wall.

"Woah!" Emma gasped. "Okay, let me try." Lin earthbended a boulder infront of her. Emma imitated Lin's stance and did the same action Lin did. "Hyaaah!" The next thing happened in an instant. The boulder did not budge and Emma fell on her back.

"Ouch!"

"Emma!" Lin gasped. "Are you alright?"

"No! Obviously. My butt hurts. I did exactly what you did."

Lin helped her up and wondered the same thing. "I don't know what's wrong, too."

"Maybe I need to do it again."

"Okay, remember your stance Emma."

She did a horse stance then struck the boulder. What happened next shocked Lin and Emma too. Emma airbended.

* * *

So, what do you think? Comment and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's part 3 with super slight Linzin. More to come. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're an Airbender?" Lin gasped.

"What did I just do?"

Lin walked to her with concerned eyes. "You just airbended. You- you're an Airbender. I thought you were supposed to be an earthbender."

"Don't look at me like I'm a football game. You were the ones who declared I bend earth."

"Stay here. I'll be back." Lin walked towards the air temple to find Tenzin leaving Emma wondering why on earth did she airbend. "You," Lin called an air acolyte. "Where's Tenzin?"

"At the meditating pavilion, miss," the acolyte answered shyly.

She rushed to the pavilion and found Tenzin meditating with Korra and his three children.

"Tenzin," Lin called. Tenzin opened an eye and said, "Can't you see I'm busy, Lin?"

"We have a problem."

"Is it serious?" Korra butted in.

"It's none of your concern, Avatar," Lin snapped at her. "Tenzin I need you to hear what I'm about to say."

Tenzin stood up and followed her inside the temple. "What is it about, Lin?"

"Emma."

"What about her?"

Lin hesitated for a moment. "She- she can't bend earth."

"What? That's impossible. The prophecy clearly said benders to be born to each nation—

"That's not what I meant," Lin said. "I said she can't bend earth but that doesn't mean she's a non-bender."

Tenzin understood. His stomach lurched and he felt bitter. "I see." He felt guilty and felt great feelings of regret.

"It seems you're the one who needs to train her now," Lin said and turned her back.

"Lin, wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I—

"Save your breath Tenzin. Let's forget about what happened years ago."

"But—

"Save it." She didn't look angry but something about her voice seems to intensify Tenzin's guilt. "Now go talk to her about her training with you." They walked to the courtyard where Emma was talking with Janice.

"Emma, is it true that you bend air?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes. Didn't she tell you?"

Brandon arrived looking so exhausted. "I...am so freaking tired," Brandon breathed out ignoring Tenzin and Lin.

"Emma," Tenzin called her to get her attention. "It seems I will be training you."

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because she's an Airbender Brandon," Janice said. "Maybe that's why you get to easily belt those high notes and your perfect breath control."

"What do you mean?" Lin asked.

"She sings," Brandon simply said. "And may I add that you look like a stripper right now."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What? These are my training clothes."

"It's so provocative," Tenzin declared.

"So whore couture," Brandon added.

"Yeah, you do look like a stripper," Janice agreed.

"A high-end stripper for athletes and governors," Brandon smirked. Tenzin sighed and Lin scowled at the teenagers.

"You need to change into airbending clothes," Tenzin said. "Now."

"Fine," Emma sighed. "Where do I get them?"

Tenzin called an air acolyte and told her something. "Follow her, Emma. She'll give you clothes." Emma left with the acolyte and left her friends with her parents.

"She sings?" Lin asked them.

"Yeah," Janice answered.

Lin smiled. "I never knew that."

"You should listen to her," Janice said. "She's amazing."

Emma arrived in her Airbender clothes minutes later. "I look like a nun," she said.

"Wow Emma," Brandon said with sarcasm in his voice.

"It's so you," Janice said and let out a laugh.

"Your father is in the meditating pavilion with Korra and the kids," Lin told Emma.

"Okay," Emma simply answered her. She turned to her friends, "What about you guys?"

"I'm going back to the beach," Janice replied.

"And I'm going back over that cliff and firebend some more," Brandon said weakly.

Her friends went to their own destinations and Emma turned to her mother. "How about you?"

"I'll head back to the headquarters," Lin replied. "See you later."

Emma nodded to her and went to her father at the pavilion. "Emma," Tenzin called her. "Over here."

Tenzin was standing next to a contraption that has many gates. "What's that?" Emma and Korra asked at the same time.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending," Tenzin replied. " Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them," Jinora explained.

"Seems easy enough," Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to get through while the gates are spinning," Ikki said energetically.

Tenzin surged forward and sent strong wind to spin the gates. Korra entered the contraption and bumped at every gate she passed. Emma eyed the contraption and an idea occurred to her.

"I'll be back," she told Tenzin.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin called out to her.

Emma didn't respond and headed to her room and got her iPod. She'll dance in the contraption. She came back and found a very frustrated Korra who was unable to weave her way through.

"I'm ready," Emma declared. She put on her earphones and secured them under her clothes. "Bring it on!"

Jinora stepped forward and bent air to the gates. She played the song and entered the contraption. She danced her way through the gates and just went with the music. She caught a glimpse of the airbenders and the avatar eyeing her in amazement. Went she got through the contraption she saw that Tenzin was pleased.

"That was amazing for your first time," Tenzin complimented her.

"I know," Emma replied proudly. "What's my next lesson?"

"Let's stick to the gates first," Tenzin said.

"This is boring," Emma said. "I'll be in my room when you're ready to teach me something new."

"Emma wait—

"Bye!"

Tenzin sighed and turned to Korra. "Again."

Emma was back in her room and glanced at her belongings. Her recording equipments were not set up so she took the initiative and set them up herself. After doing so, she looked for an electrical outlet and rejoiced in her head that they were just like the outlets in New York. She plugged the equipments' main power controller. They lit up and she got her acoustic guitar and began playing.

Lin just got off from the headquarters and went to the Air Temple Island. She walked to the ladies' dormitories and stopped in her tracks when she heard some music.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
Cause I got time while he got freedom  
And when a heartbreaks, no it don't break even_

Emma's voice was sweet and a little rough. It was nice hearing her sing. Although her music was different from that of Republic City, it was still amazing. Janice was right, Emma does sing well. She opened Emma's door and saw her strumming her guitar and giving the world no care at all. She has muffs in her ears and Emma didn't seem to hear Lin come inside. She was swaying her torso and tapped her foot. Suddenly, Emma stopped and turned around.

"Shit!" Emma swore. "You scared the living shit out of me!"

"I knocked," Lin tried to reason. Emma took her muffs off and set her guitar down. "You sing beautifully. What was that song?"

"Breakeven by the Script," Emma replied.

"What was the song about?"

"Break-ups; you know. Guys can't get over the girl and other emotional stuff. You know how to play a guitar?"

Lin smiled at Emma. "I was not so interested in music. Are those strings metal?"

Emma nodded. "I'm hungry."

"You want to see the city?" Lin asked.

"Today?" Emma asked excitedly. "Sure!"

"Get dressed."

"Okay. I'll be right out in a minute." Lin went out of Emma's room and waited for her. 15 minutes later, Emma exited her room with her torn denim pants, a white tank with a brown leather jacket over it and wearing a pair of grey Chuck Taylor. "I'm ready."

Lin led her out and was about to board Tenzin's boat when Emma stopped her. "Wait, let's use my bike."

Emma went across the yard towards an exhausted Brandon lying down. "Keys," she said. Brandon reached for his pocket and pressed the control on his car keys and the headlights blinked. The door lock snapped and Emma opened Brandon's car. She took two black motorcycle helmets. "Thanks dude."

She handed one to Lin. "What's this?"

"A helmet."

They boarded the boat with Emma's valued 2010 Ducati Monster 796.

"Nice ride," Lin commented on her motorcycle.

"I customized the colour myself." They reached the docks on Republic City and Emma mounted her bike. She started the engine and secured her helmet and let down the visor. "This helmet's weird," Lin said. "I've never seen a helmet like this."

"It's a Spyder. Come on. Put on that helmet and get on my baby."

Lin did so and mounted on the bike and put on the helmet wrongly. Emma fastened the helmet for her and they were off riding through the streets of Republic City. Eyes turned as she turned the speed up. Lin was clutching on Emma very tightly and was a bit worried on their speed.

"I think you should slow down a bit!" Lin yelled.

"I can't hear you!"

What seemed to be hours, Emma stopped. "You know a good restaurant?" Emma asked Lin.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything."

"Anything vegetarian you mean?"

"No," Emma replied. "Anything fulfilling."

Lin directed her to a restaurant. Emma parked her bike and followed her mother in. Lin led her to a table and asked the waiter for the menu.

"What will you eat?"

"Uh," Emma breathed as she looked at the menu. "I don't read Chinese."

"You can't read?" Lin asked.

"I don't understand these characters."

"Oh, I forgot," Lin said. "Close your eyes." Emma complied and Lin touched Emma's forehead and she felt a tingling sensation. When she opened her eyes, she could already read the characters on the menu.

"Wow," Emma said, impressed. "How did you do that?"

"You already have the knowledge to read them; I just helped you remember them."

Lin called for the waiter and they ordered.

"Okay. I'll have this possum chicken barbeque and java rice with kimchi side dish; and my beverage would be this naicha."

"Quite an appetite," Lin commented. "I'll have some beef in extra hot chilli sauce on steamed rice and iced green tea." The waiter left and they waited for their food to arrive. "So, Emma," Lin began their conversation again. "Can we talk about our relationship?"

"I guess."

"I really am sorry Emma," Lin said sincerely. "Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever did in my life."

"I understand," Emma said. "I just don't understand why my father doesn't even try to apologize to me or even talk to me privately."

Lin lowered her gaze. "I don't know how to answer you."

"Does he not like me? Am I not good enough?"

"Of course he does. He—

"Was he sad when I was brought to that world?"

"He didn't know I had you until last month when we talked about the prophecy."

"For real?" Emma was looking at Lin intently. "Did you quarrel or something?"

"We split up," Lin casually said. "He wanted things, I wanted other things and—

"You mean he cheated?"

"No. How could you say that?"

"I saw his wife," Emma spat. "She's freaking young. Their first kid's like, what- 9, 10 years old? He looks like a grandfather for crying out loud!"

Lin chuckled. Emma's witty. "I had you when I was 32. He had them when he was 41 and his wife was 25."

Emma's eyes widened at her discovery. "Damn! That's- that's pedobear case I see over there. That's troubling."

The waiter arrived with their order and Lin handed Emma her chopsticks while thanking the waiter.

"So how do you feel about Tenzin?" Lin asked.

"I don't like him… at all."

"Then you should spend more time with him. He's your teacher after all."

Emma frowned. "Well, I suppose. But just in airbending. Oh this chicken is so good."

"Oh no," Lin gasped. "You're supposed to be vegetarian. You're an Airbender."

"No way; look, half of me is Airbender while the other half is earthbender. Let's just say that I'm an Airbender but my diet is earthbender."

"You are really smart, kid."

"Thanks… mom."

"Your birthday's coming. What would you want to have?"

Emma thought hard. "The three of us were actually planning to on a trip to Europe together but since we're here, maybe we'll go somewhere else."

"I meant, what would you want as a gift from me?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. A traditional Earth Kingdom gift maybe?"

"You mean anything?"

"You know what? Just surprise me."

Lin smiled at her daughter and they ate and discussed about the avatar and the revolution that's stirring up the city. After dinner, they mounted the bike and headed to the docks where an angry Tenzin was waiting for them by his boat.

"Lin- you- where have you been?" Tenzin boomed.

"We just had dinner Tenzin," Lin explained.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Emma asked.

"Do you really want to know what's my problem?" Tenzin threatened her.

Emma grimaced. "No. I don't want to know anything from you." She turned and headed back to her bike.

"Don't you speak to me like that!"

"Oh rats!" Emma taunted her father.

"Come back here young lady!"

"Ooh, burn!" Emma taunted him some more as she got on her bike.

"She'll be staying with me, Tenzin. Good night." Lin followed her daughter to her bike and they took off leaving Tenzin frustrated. When they reached Lin's apartment, Emma was sulky.

"What's with you?" Lin asked.

"I just don't want to go back there. Can I live here?"

"As much as I want you around, you can't sacrifice your airbending training with Tenzin. I'm so sorry."

Emma let out a big breath. "Ugh! I just… why in the world did this happen to me?"

Lin smiled at her and tapped her shoulder. "It will all be fine." They sat in silence again until Lin said, "I really liked it how you taunted your father. No one else gets in his nerves like that."

"Really?"

"Well," Lin hesitated for a while. "Except me."

* * *

What do you think? Comment and review your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's part 4. Enjoy!

* * *

Lin was reading the newspaper late in the evening in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Emma went in carrying two pillows and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure," Lin replied as she took off the sheets on the left side of her bed.

Emma positioned her pillow as she lay down on the bed and covered herself with the warm sheets on Lin's bed. She yawned and turned her back on her mother. Lin sighed and smiled at her daughter.

"Good night, sweetie."

"G'night."

Lin put the newspaper down and turned off her bedside lamp and went to sleep. She woke up early the next day and found half of her pillows were on the floor and Emma's right leg was on her. She shoved Emma's leg aside, picked up her pillows and went to the kitchen to cook. She left her windows closed as to not disturb Emma's slumber.

There was a knock on the door of her apartment and she opened it.

"Where's Emma?" Tenzin asked.

"She's still asleep in my room."

Tenzin walked past her. "I'll wake her up."

"That won't be a good idea, Tenzin."

Tenzin sighed. "Look, it's past sunrise and she needs to meditate."

Lin was getting impatient with Tenzin. "If she wants to sleep until noon, I will permit it because I said so and because she's under my hood and because I' her mother."

"She's my daughter too."

"No, she's not."

Tenzin narrowed his eyebrows and looked intently at Lin. "She's my daughter too and my student as well. I'm her teacher and she needs to abide to my rules." Their voices were getting louder and they did not even notice Emma to walk in on them.

"Aren't you going to count my decision?" she asked both of them.

"Get dressed, Emma," Tenzin told her. "You are going to the island with me to continue your training."

Emma cringed her nose. "No can do, pal. I'm still sleepy."

"You heard her, Tenzin," Lin snapped at him. "Now get out of my apartment."

"I'm not leaving unless she'll come with me."

"Then by all means, stay," Emma said. "I can stay here all day. How about you?"

Lin shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to cook some eggs. She set it down and Emma helped herself with the food.

"You're not eating that," Tenzin said firmly. "We don't eat meat."

"Well eggs are not meat," Emma said. "They are lipids. Duh!"

Emma was clearly testing Tenzin's patience. "I said, don't eat that."

"Do you hear something?" Emma asked Lin. "It seems there's a Neanderthal hovering around me, making me die out of hunger."

"I'm not letting you die—

"That's enough, Tenzin!" Lin yelled at him. "Will you let her eat in peace and forget about your stupid diet?"

"You very well know that airbenders are vege—

"I am aware of that," Lin snapped at him. "And I'm also aware that my daughter is hungry and would like to eat eggs for breakfast without any guru telling her what and not to eat."

"Lin—

"Get out of my apartment if you don't want to eat metal chords for breakfast," Lin threatened him. "Leave."

Emma looked at him like he was some sort of a criminal and Lin was eyeing him threateningly.

"This isn't over, Emma," Tenzin simply said. "Be at the island by 2 in the afternoon or else all your stuff will be thrown in the sea."

"You can't do that!"

"I mean it. Blame your mother about your stuff and not me."

Tenzin left and shut the door so hard.

"Ugh! That man is testing me," Emma spat.

"I'll accompany you to island later."

Emma ate and took a bath afterwards. She accompanied her mother in the Police Headquarters and met some council folks and metalbender cops.

"Lien Beifong? I am Councilman Tarrlok," a man in blue suit introduced himself.

"It's Emma Sanders," Emma corrected him.

"It's an honor to finally meet one of the prophesies. How's your earthbending training?"

"It's airbending actually."

"Oh. How is it then?"

"It's fine. It's terrific," Emma replied lazily showing the councilman her boredom. Tenzin arrived shortly and eyed her.

"Councilman Tenzin," Tarrlok called him. "It's really good to finally meet your eldest child."

"Of course," Tenzin replied.

"I need to go," Emma said suddenly. "I think my mother's looking for me. Bye." She left abruptly and headed to the headquarters' lobby.

"Good afternoon," the receptionist greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Where's Lin Beifong's office?"

"Down the hall, first door to the right."

"Thanks."

She went into the direction the receptionist told her and knocked on the door. "Enter," came Lin's voice.

"Hey," Emma said. "It's nearly 2 and I can already imagine my stuff under the sea."

Lin rose and they both headed to the parking lot and got on Emma's bike. They drove to the docks and found Tenzin waiting for them.

"I thought you'd never show up, Emma," Tenzin said. "Come on."

Emma boarded with her bike and Lin followed. Tenzin stopped her. "I'm afraid you are temporarily banned from the island."

Lin was shocked. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. Let's go," Tenzin said.

The boat took off and Emma was sulky. A White Lotus guard approached her.

"What's with you?" the guard asked.

"Don't talk to me, pal."

The guard took off his helmet and ruffled his hair. Emma's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! The illusion has shattered."

"Hey, Emma."

"Todd. I didn't know you're one of… us."

"Well, life is full of surprises." Emma smiled sweetly at him.

"When did you know about these things?"

"12 years ago when I was 5 and started training my bending every summer," Todd answered. "It was weird but then it turned cool."

"So what element do you bend?"

"Earth. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" They arrived at the island and they got off the boat.

"Come on, Emma," Tenzin called her.

"Duty calls," Emma said to Todd. "See you later, alligator."

"In a while, crocodile."

Emma followed her father with a smile and a blush on her cheeks. She met Brandon and Janice chilling by the courtyard. "Where have you been?" Janice asked.

"My mom's apartment; what's with you Brandon?"

"He's pretty depressed," Janice said. "His father's been a total asshole on him and told him he's weak."

"Don't let that guy's words get you down, Brandon," Emma said. "He's a jerk."

"Emma," Tenzin called. "Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh!"

Emma grumpily followed her father to the pavilion where her sisters and brother were waiting. "Where's Korra?" Emma asked.

"In the Pro-bending arena training with her friends; you will stay here on the island until I say you can visit your mother. Now go change your clothes."

Emma went in her room and changed into her airbending clothes. Afterwards, she went to the pavilion to train. Tenzin was teaching her evasive movements which she easily mastered.

"Very good, Emma," Tenzin said. "I'm impressed. Now do those moves again."

Emma complied and she smoothly evaded her father's attacks. Pema arrived minutes later bringing a tray of snacks and lychee juice.

"Snack time," Pema cheerfully said.

"Thank you, Pema," Tenzin said.

Emma ate in silence until Ikki spoke to her. "Are you really this silent?"

"No."

"I heard you sing," Jinora said. "It was beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Can you sing for us?" Meelo requested.

"I guess," Emma said. "I'll go get my guitar." Emma rose and headed to her room. She came back after a few minutes carrying a piece of paper with handwritten chords and her guitar. "Hmm… Now, what would I sing?"

"How about a love song?" Jinora suggested.

"How about Payphone by Maroon 5?" Todd said. Emma turned her head where a grinning Todd was standing.

"Okay. Will you sing with me?"

"Sure."

Emma started strumming and Todd started singing:

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change that I have spent on you  
Where have the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

Emma joined in:

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where have the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

After the song, the children applauded except for Tenzin. "Thoughts?" Emma asked.

"You sing well," Tenzin said flatly.

"That was amazing, Emma," Jinora said with her eyes wide with glee.

"Can you teach me how to sing?" Ikki asked.

"I'd like to play that thing," Meelo added.

"Calm down kids," Emma said. "I'll think about it. I'm not a vocal coach. Meelo, Todd can teach you but be warned." Emma showed her fingertips. "Your fingertips would be calloused like mine. It's because of the strings."

"Will you teach me, Todd?" Meelo asked him.

"Sure."

"Todd, I think you need to go back to your job," Tenzin said sternly.

"Of course, Master Tenzin," Todd replied. "See you later, Ems."

Emma nodded her head and frowned after Todd left. "Do you really need to be a jerk when I'm around with a friend?"

"I'm just telling him to do his job," Tenzin said.

Emma waved her hand in the air. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

She left and went to the cliff where Brandon was training. Brandon was really exerting so much effort to impress Saga but every time Saga firebends at him, he's sitting on his butt.

"Man up, Brandon! Be more ferocious!"

He struck another blow and Brandon fell so hard to the ground.

"Brandon!" Emma shouted at him. He rushed to his side. "Are you okay pal?"

"I…can't…breathe."

"Sit up," Emma said as she helped him up. "I think you should stop training. You look bad."

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Saga questioned her.

"Making sure you don't beat your son into a pulp."

"My whole body hurts," Brandon said weakly.

"Come on," Emma said. She turned to Saga, "Can't you see he's hurt? What if he'll have internal bleeding or his intracranial pressure will go through the roof? You're abusing him!"

"I will decide when he'll rest—

"Human rights will decide when he'll rest," Emma said sternly. "And he's supposed to rest three hours ago."

"How dare you talk—

"I dare to talk to you like that because he's my best friend and that he's a human being and you are one abusive piece of shit— oof!"

Saga struck a blow and Emma hit the ground hard. "Ouch! What… the hell?"

"Oh my gosh, Emma, are you okay?" Brandon rushed to her.

"That's a warning, Beifong," Saga said sternly. "If you get in my way, prophecy or not, I will do my best to get you out of it." He turned his back and suddenly he felt a stinging pain on his right arm. He was bleeding. "Aaah!" Emma sent a sharp swipe of air at his arm and cut his skin through.

"Don't think that I'm an Airbender I'm not capable of hurting anyone physically. I could cut your head with a single swipe and if you hurt my friend one more time, I won't hesitate."

"Emma, that's enough," Brandon tugged her shirt.

"You won't be his teacher anymore, I'll make sure of that," Emma said.

They left the cliff and Emma nursed Brandon's wounds and bruises in her room.

"Thanks, Emma, you really are a good friend."

Janice arrived. "I heard what happened."

"How did you—

"Saga told everything to your father, Emma."

Janice has a worried looked on her face.

"Janice, can you heal his wounds?" Emma asked her.

"Sure, I can." Janice bent water applied it over a big bruise on Brandon's side.

"I think I need to speak to Tenzin and defend myself." Emma opened her door and found Tenzin looking at her like he was going to slap her.

"A word, Emma."

Tenzin led her to a terrace on top of the temple where they found themselves alone and far from people.

"Emma, I'm disappointed with you," Tenzin said calmly. "I don't know how to get through to you."

Emma held back her tears but was unable to do so. She sobbed softly and looked down. "Aren't you disappointed with yourself, Tenzin?"

"What? You're the one acting like you own the pla—

"You don't understand me! You don't listen to me or speak with me! What kind of father are you? You only care about your kids with your young wife."

"I care about—

"No you don't. You don't care about me at all. You treat me like I'm not your daughter at all."

"Do you even treat me like your father?"

"You're unbelievable! Is this my fault that I feel this way towards you? You were the one who was irresponsible! You pompous, heartless hog!"

"How dare you—

"I will tell you what I feel! I have the right to express myself."

"Not on my island."

Emma was taken aback. "You need education, Tenzin." She left leaving Tenzin guilty. He should've not said those things to her. He went to the dining room and found that all of his children were seated with Pema, Korra, Janice and Brandon except for Emma.

"Where's Emma?" Tenzin asked them.

"I'm here." Emma entered the room and sat in between Janice and Brandon wearing a frown on her face.

"You okay, girlfriend?" Janice asked.

"Yeah," she huffed and put on her earphones and turned on the music on her iPod. She put food on her plate and ate silently while listening and bobbing her head to the music. After a few minutes, she finished her food and left the room.

She went down the hall and took of her earphones when she heard Saga's voice. "I assure you, Fazhou and I can do it. Yes, yes. After we get rid of the other two of course. Brandon will be easy but Beifong's girl is tough. Of course. They'll be dead and we'll be gone. Fazhou and I can do it, Amon." There was a pause and Emma took the instinct to record the conversation. "Look, if I say we can do it, it means that we can really do it. We were even able to kill off Brandon's real parents, so teenagers will be easy." She heard the phone being slammed. She quietly rushed back to the kitchen with a shocked look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Tenzin asked.

She just played her iPod and Fazhou and Saga were revealed.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I might be able to update another chapter by tomorrow. Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter. This part is a bit dramatic and I don't know how you would feel about Tenzin after reading this chapter. Anyway, I'm trying hard to get some time to write. If ever I take longer times to update, please forgive me. I'm so busy with college and assignments are piling up. By the way, I appreciate your reviews even if there are only a few of them. Thanks a lot! So enjoy!

* * *

Tenzin listened to Emma's recording. "What is this about?"

"Can't you hear Saga speaking to someone on the phone? Listen closely."

"We can do it….teenagers will be easy," were the only audible sounds.

"Emma, what are you trying to tell us?" Janice asked her.

"Saga's talking to someone named Amon and he, I mean they, Fazhou and him; they killed Brandon's real parents." Everyone in the room was all looking at her suspiciously. "It's true, I- I heard him talk on the phone."

"Emma," Brandon approached her. "Are you sure—

"You believe me, right?" Emma asked them. "Right?"

"Emma, I think, I think your anger at Saga pushed you to accuse him," Pema said softly.

"I'm not a liar! I heard him talk to that Amon guy and he said, he said he they will get rid of—

"Enough!" Tenzin finally said.

"But-

"Emma that's enough!" Tenzin was fuming with anger. "How dare you speak about your friends' parents like that?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I heard—

"Why should I believe you?" Tenzin asked her. "You disrespected Saga while he was training Brandon and airbent a fatal blow at him. Tell me, why should I believe you?"

Emma's mouth went dry. All eyes were looking at her and she's feeling ashamed. "You don't believe me?"

"You do know you're insulting our parents?" Brandon shot back at her.

"They're not your real parents. I'm telling—

"Cut the crap, Emma. We all know you're just so frustrated because you don't want to stay here." Janice yelled at her. "We know you're pissed off because your "dream" of becoming a freaking surgeon has been sabotaged—

"I'm frustrated but it's not about my dream—

"Yes it is!" Brandon yelled back at her. "I saw how you worked so hard for your exams in Yale!"

Emma felt so bad. She got hold of her bracelet and snapped it from her wrist. "Fuck you!" she said as she threw it towards Brandon and Janice. "You freaking bitches call yourselves my friends? Family?" She was trembling in anger. "You won't believe me? Fine! Don't beg for forgiveness if you find these two freaking dead!"

"How dare you!" Korra butted in.

"I don't need you in my life! This friendship is over." Emma walked out.

"I want my sweatshirt back!" Janice yelled.

Korra comforted the two prophecies while Tenzin followed Emma.

"Emma, wait! Wait!" He grabbed her arm and turned her forcefully. "You can't just act towards people like that."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Emma insisted. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain on her cheek. Tenzin just slapped her.

"Enough with the lies, Emma!"

Emma clutched her cheek and her eyes started to water. She ran and grabbed a glider from a stand and headed to her room. She put on a hooded sweater and took off heading for her mother's apartment.

She knocked on the door and Lin answered it. "Emma! I missed you so much."

"Mommy," Emma sobbed in Lin's arms.

"What happened?"

"Tenzin, he- he slapped me," Emma said through her sobs.

"He what?" Lin was very furious but controlled herself. She led Emma to the couch. "Tell me everything."

Emma told her story of how she heard Saga on the phone and her confrontation with her friends, Tenzin and the Avatar. "They just didn't believe me."

"I believe you, sweetie."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Lin said sincerely. "I will talk to your father tomorrow. You, on the other hand, should have enough sleep. You've been through a lot."

"But—

"No buts. Come on, bed time," Lin said sternly. Emma complied and she stroked Emma's hair until she was sound asleep. Lin turned off the lamp and went to sleep herself. The following morning, Lin woke early as usual. Emma was still in deep sleep. She prepared breakfast for Emma and left for the City Hall. When she reached there, she demanded to speak with Tenzin. His assistant directed her to his office.

"Tenzin!"

"Lin what are you—

"How dare you do that to Emma!"

Tenzin rose and shut the door. "She blatantly accused Saga and Fazhou about being Amon's allies. Didn't she tell you that?"

"She told me everything; including how you slapped her."

"I didn't mean to slap—

"Yes, you did. With all the confusions clouding your mind, you decided to slap your own daughter." Lin gave him a disgusted look. "I pity your other children, Tenzin. They have you as their father."

"Lin—

"I'm so disgusted with you!" Lin turned her back on Tenzin and walked for the door.

"Lin, I'm sorry," Tenzin called out to her. "I know you're so angry with me but you need to listen to my apology. I didn't mean to slap Emma, I just…I was ruled by my emotions. I'm so frustrated with myself; I don't know how to redeem myself to her. You don't know what I'm going through."

Lin turned to him. "You want to redeem yourself to Emma? How about you investigate those two suspects? I believe Emma. I saw how Saga treats that boy. But how would you know? You can even afford to slap your own daughter."

"Lin, is that how you really see me now?"

"Yes, and I regret I…" Lin looked for the words to tell Tenzin. "I regret I even opened myself to you. I regret that I loved you."

"Lin, stop…" Tenzin grabbed her arm. "Don't say those things."

"You're pathetic and—

Tenzin silenced her with a kiss and she earthbent a rock that sent Tenzin away from her. "How dare you kiss me?" She walked out of his office leaving him very guilty and frustrated at himself.

"I'm an idiot," Tenzin told himself. He went on the rooftop and got on Oogi and headed back to the Island. He went in Emma's room and sat there in silence. He missed the music resonating from her room, he missed her humming. He misses Emma so much and felt so guilty for having done those things to her. Suddenly the door opened and Emma was looking at him.

"I'm just here to get my things." She got a backpack and filled it with her clothes and grooming stuff. She then packed her guitar in its hard case and completely ignored Tenzin's presence. After she put on her retainers and packed its container, she then started to leave.

"Emma, wait," Tenzin called after her.

"You know the last time you said those words, I was slapped by you. I'm going to live with Mom."

Emma was gone and Tenzin sat in her room. He scanned the entirety of Emma's room and found a beautifully decorated thick photo album. He opened it and found a picture of a baby Emma sitting next to a birthday cake. The album showed Emma's entire life before the present time. She had pictures of her best friends and they showed their goofy side and happy past. Tenzin smiled at the photos when the door opened again. It was still Emma. "I forgot to pack that. You shouldn't be meddling with my things and most importantly, my private stuff." She roughly pulled the album from Tenzin and motioned to leave again but Tenzin shut the door with airbending.

"You and I need to talk," Tenzin said sternly.

"Spit it out then."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"And I feel really bad for what I did to you last night."

"Whatever."

Emma left and Tenzin didn't try to stop her. She clearly doesn't want to apologize. Emma walked across the courtyard and spotted Janice and Brandon sitting on a bench. She ignored them.

"What's that smell, Brandon?" Janice asked tauntingly.

"What smell?" Brandon asked. "Oh, _that_ smell." Brandon said as he looked at Emma.

"It smells so bad," Janice said bitterly. "Oh, hey Emma, I didn't see you there."

Emma looked at them with anger in her eyes. She then carried on walking but Janice spoke again.

"You know what Brandon, I always thought airbenders are kind and—

"What the hell is your problem, Janice?" Emma demanded.

"Hmm, let me think…you."

Todd arrived and approached Emma.

"Todd, don't touch her," Janice said. "You don't want your hands to be filthy."

Todd ignored her. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma said through clenched teeth. "I'm good."

"Screw all these people."

Emma smiled at him. "Haven't you heard? I already did."

"You need help with that?" Todd offered as he lifted her bag off her back.

"Thanks, Todd."

Todd turned to Janice and Brandon. "What's your problem?"

"Her," Janice replied.

"You know what, Janice? You all owe her an apology. She was just trying to protect you."

Korra and her bunch of friends arrived.

"What are you still doing here, Emma?" Korra demanded.

"Leaving," Emma said with watery eyes.

"Emma, wait," Todd said as he followed her.

"You're a traitor Emma," Janice yelled at her.

"That's it!" Emma shouted back at her as she rushed to Janice. "What the hell is your freaking problem? You want to mess with me? Fine! You ungrateful bitch!"

"Don't call me that! You—

"Emma, just leave," Korra said threateningly.

Emma composed herself and went to the docks. Korra, her friends, Brandon and Janice watched the boat leave. Moments later, Todd came back.

"I can't believe you still side with her," Janice said bitterly.

"Why would I not? She's alone. You're all mad at her because she tried protecting you. You expect me to leave her?"

"Yes," Janice replied. "It's all her fault."

"No, it's not. You would still be an outcast if Emma didn't befriend you in 2nd grade. You were from Texas and you had a funny accent. Remember? She was the only one who approached you," Todd reminded her. "And Brandon, she knows the truth about that thing you're trying to hide. But did she ever tell anyone about what you confessed to us? No. Because she cared about your feelings."

"And you guys," Todd turned to Korra and her friends. "You don't know any single thing about her, especially you, Avatar. I bet you told your friends about how bad Emma is."

"Because it's true," Korra said defiantly.

"No, it's not. You don't have any right to judge her. Even your title doesn't give you the right to judge Emma."

They were all silent and they felt guilty. Todd was right, maybe Emma was telling the truth after all. Todd left and resumed his post.

Emma was sitting on the couch when Lin found her. "Hey."

"Mom?"

"I'm here, sweetie. Now, what's the matter?"

Emma cried her heart out to her mother. "I- I feel so alone. Janice and Brandon hate me and I- I don't have anyone to lean on."

Lin lifter her head and stared at her eyes. "Hey, hey. I'm here kiddo. You can tell me anything and you can totally count on me. Do you understand?"

"Ye-yes. I-I un-understand," Emma said through her sobs. "I love you, Mom," she whispered.

"I love you, too, my little baby," Lin said back.

Lin cradled Emma in her arms until she fell asleep. She looked at Emma sleeping peacefully and basked in the moment. She kissed her forehead and touched her cheek gently. Lin is tough and abrasive, but right now, Emma's making her soft and gentle. She smiled at her daughter who was completely in a world of her own.

She stripped off her armor and went into the showers. She then slipped into her sleeping clothes and went to the living room to wake up Emma and move her to her bedroom. But Emma wasn't alone. Tenzin was watching her sleep.

"How did you get inside?" Lin asked him.

"Through the window," Tenzin answered her. "She's so beautiful, Lin."

"Yes, she is. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak with her."

"Then come back tomorrow."

"I also want to speak to you." Tenzin rose and approached her. She backed away slowly. Tenzin was getting nearer and she backed away some more until she bumped the wall.

"Stop," she told him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Spit it out already."

"You and I have some unfinished business." He edged closer and Lin grew nervous. He tilted her chin until she was looking at him straight through his eyes.

"Tenzin, don't."

"Sshh." Tenzin kissed her gently and slowly. "I miss you."

Their kiss got deeper and deeper and his hands were going lower and lower until he reached her waist band. She stopped him and broke the kiss. "No. I can't let you do this to me. You're married." She pushed him aside and opened the door. "Please leave."

"I'm sorry, Lin. I really am." Tenzin went out and Lin slammed the door in his face so hard that Emma was startled.

"Mom? What was that?" Emma asked groggily.

"Nothing. Come on, let's transfer to the bedroom." Emma followed her mother to the room and laid down next to Lin. She fell asleep quickly.

Lin turned the lights off and willed herself to sleep. She can't seem to forget the feel of Tenzin's lips on hers. "What am I thinking?" she thought to herself.

_You had him first_, a voice in her head told her.

"True," she thought.

_And he still clearly loves you._

* * *

Comment and review your thoughts on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a new update. Sorry it took longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. I might update this saturday and I might write an epilogue for my previous fanfic but I'm still thinking about it. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenzin lay awake thinking why in the world did he seduce Lin. The way her lips felt earlier painted a smile on his lips. The sudden movement on the bed made him come to reality and that his earlier actions were wrong. So wrong. Lin was right. He's married…with children. He's happy with what he has but deep inside…way down deep, he regrets doing something that left him longing.

_It was after a year when Lin came back from Gaoling; that was the day when Lin suddenly broke his heart._

"_Why, Lin?"_

"_It's complicated," Lin just simply said. She turned and left him in the park looking like he just received a fatal blow in his gut. He regretted not chasing after her. _

Just last month, he knew of their daughter: a prophecy, a supposedly earthbender who turned out to an airbender. He should've fought for his love for Lin. She rejected him, but why? Does she regret it, too?

It's 7 in the morning in Lin's apartment and Emma was miraculously up already. She was busying herself with her science books and drinking a glass of milk.

"Hey," Lin called her. "Feeling better?"

Emma looked up. "Yes. I guess all it took to feel better was a good night's sleep and a healthy dose of biology and physics."

"A healthy dose of what?"

"Biology and physics," Emma said bubbly while Lin gave her a questioning look. "I know, you don't have to say it. I'm a geek: anonymous to the opposite sex."

Lin chuckled. "Now, now, a Beifong is never anonymous to the opposite sex."

"Google Earth won't even find me if I dress myself as the Great Wall of China."

"I don't really understand your terms that you're using but you need to rev up your confidence. You're amazing Emma, and even if your father doesn't see that, it's crystal clear to me."

"It's fine. I don't care what he thinks of me."

Emma went back to reading her books and Lin prepared breakfast. She listened to her iPod and just bobbed her head to the music.

"Hey, Mom. Can I come with you to work today?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I just want to have a new kind of environment."

"You know, if you want to have a new kind of environment you should probably just study in the university."

"The university?"

Lin sighed. "University of Republic City; perhaps you can sit in a class you prefer today. I know some people in there."

Emma thought. "No. I'd rather come with you to work."

"Alright. You better be ready. We'll be leaving in an hour."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "I'll get it," Lin said sternly. She was surprised to see a White Lotus guard standing in her doorstep.

"Is Emma home?"

"And you are?"

"Todd!" Emma exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you."

"She's fine with me," Lin butted in. "Tell Tenzin she's okay."

"I'm not here on Tenzin's orders," Todd told her. "I came here to bring you these." Todd raised the packages in his hands.

Emma gasped. "McDonald's! Todd, you are so awesome."

"McWhat?" Lin asked.

"McDonald's," Emma told her. "It's a fast food chain in the U.S. and I missed it. What do you have for me?"

"A bucket and some fries."

"Cheeseburgers?"

"And cheeseburgers."

"How did you get it?"

Lin eyed Todd warningly but Todd didn't seem to notice it. "Through the portal."

"Through the what?"

Lin cleared her throat and Todd just realized the mistake he made. "N-nothing. I just got it."

"Come in," Lin changed the topic. "Are you investigating Saga and Fazhou?"

"Yes, but I don't have any evidences to present to Tenzin," Todd replied. "I need to go; I might be needed back in the temple."

"See you when I see you, then," Emma told him.

"Sure," Todd said as he headed to the door. "Chief Beifong," he nodded towards Lin.

"So, what's the portal?" Emma asked Lin.

"Nothing. So what's this McDonald's?"

"Don't change the topic, Mom. What is it?"

Lin eyed her daughter who was looking at her with an expression of curiosity and suspicion. "It's the way to go to the other world."

"So there's a way back?" Emma's eyes widened in amazement.

"For some, but not for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You will never know where it is. The White Lotus will never permit you to know its exact location. Don't get your hopes high, Emma."

She frowned. "I…can't I decided for what I want? What I really want?"

Lin sighed. "Not now. You should hit the showers."

Emma decided to just forget about this portal thing and move on. She headed to the bathroom and took a bath and got dressed afterwards. She went to the kitchen and opened the package Todd just gave her.

"You should really try these, Mom," Emma said bubbly as she handed Lin a cheeseburger and some fries.

Lin took a bite and some fries. "This is delicious. What are these?"

"Bread, cheese, beef patty, lettuce, tomatoes and potatoes."

"It's really good."

Emma beamed at her and ate her share. After a heavy breakfast, Emma went back to the bedroom to pack her things for the day. She brought an extra shirt, some grooming stuff and a book.

"What book is that?" Lin asked her.

"Just some fiction. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," Emma answered her as she raised the book.

"Well come on, I'm late," Lin said.

They left the house and walked to the headquarters which was just 2 blocks away. When they reached the headquarters, they were met with the receptionist.

"Chief Beifong, did you hear Amon's threat on the arena?"

"What did he announce?"

"He told the Council to shut it down on the championships or else there will be major consequences and—

"What's the Council's verdict?"

"They haven't announced it yet but—

"Stay here," Lin told Emma. "I will speak to the council. Jin, take care of her." Lin left hurriedly and Emma was left behind with the receptionist.

"I'm Emma," she told the receptionist and held out a hand. The receptionist took it.

"I'm Jin. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Beifong."

"It's Emma. Emma would be fine."

"Emma. Got it."

Emma smiled at her. "Hey, is my mom's office open?"

"Uh, not yet, I think." Jin went to her desk and got some keys. "Follow me. I'll open it for you."

The receptionist led her to Lin's office and she unlocked the door for Emma. "Thanks a lot, Jin."

"No problem Miss Emma."

"Only Emma," she corrected her.

"Right. Emma."

The receptionist left her and she sat on her mother's chair. She continued reading the Deathly Hallows and was so engrossed with the story. An hour has passed and she was still reading when Lin came in her office.

"Are you crying?" Lin asked her.

She sniffed. "No."

"Yes you are."

"Fred Weasley just died." She said as she raised the book.

Lin chuckled. "Shake it off, will you? You sound—

"I'm a geek, remember?"

"Okay, okay. Look, your father and I decided that you will stay on the island for the time being."

"What?"

"And it's final."

"There's no way I'm going back to that freaking convent! I decided to stay with you and that'll never change and you can't—

"These are dangerous times and you will be safer there with White Lotus guards—

"Have you forgotten that Saga and Fazhou are living there?"

"Look, I trust that Todd kid and Tenzin made sure Todd will always be with you…and besides, I know you like him."

"Todd? Basketball mascot Todd? You're joking, right?" Emma let out a fake chuckle.

"Whatever. Come on, you need to move in before 3 o'clock. I need to oversee the security of the arena before the pro-bending championships."

"What's pro-bending?"

"It's a sport—

"Can I watch?"

"Absolutely not. It's far too dangerous. Come on. Let's get you back to Air Temple Island."

"Absolutely not," Emma mimicked Lin. "It's far too dangerous."

"Emma, please cooperate with me."

"I'll make you a deal. You let me watch that sport and I'll move to the island."

Lin was irritated and impatient. "Alright. But you will stay where I'll be staying during the match and in disguise. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, let's go," Lin led her out and she got her bag. They went out of the headquarters and met Korra and her friends.

"I want to thank you Chief Beifong for what you did back in the Council room," Korra told Lin.

Lin just gave her a curt nod and Emma just stared at her.

"Hey, Emma," Korra greeted her with a smile. "I hope we're okay now and I hope you can watch our match tonight."

"Well I hope you lose, suckers," Emma shot at them and followed her mother hastily. Korra and her friends were left dumbfounded.

"That was mean," Lin told her.

"I don't care," Emma argued. "They started it."

Lin chuckled. "You're seventeen but you're still immature."

"Maybe I am."

They headed back to the apartment and Emma packed her things and they went straight to the docks. They boarded the ship and arrived on the island minutes later. Tenzin waited for them with the airbender kids and Todd.

"Emma," Tenzin greeted her. "I'm glad you considered—

"Todd!" Emma ran to him and gave him a high five completely ignoring Tenzin.

"Hey," Todd greeted her. "I'm glad you're back."

"Hey, Emma," Jinora greeted her.

"Hey, Jinny."

"Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma!" Ikki squealed at her.

"Ikki, Ikki, Ikki, Ikki!" Emma mimicked her. "What, what, what, what?"

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Thanks, sis."

"Hey, Emma," Meelo shyly tried to catch her attention.

"Hey, big boy," Emma smiled at him.

"Emma," Tenzin tried to call her attention again. "Your mother and I—

"Come on, kids," Emma ignored her father again. "I'll sing you a new song."

"Yay!" Ikki squealed and followed her to her room with Meelo and Jinora.

"Just give her some time, Tenzin," Lin told him. "Maybe that slap was pretty hard. It's your fault anyway."

"I'm trying to talk to her but she just ignores me," Tenzin replied. "I don't know what to do."

"I just told you to give her some time. Weren't you listening?"

"Right."

"I need to go. I need to secure the arena."

"Be careful," Tenzin called out to her.

Lin just nodded and boarded the ship. Tenzin turned to Todd, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Todd smiled. "I once quarrelled Emma back in middle school because of her braces and the next thing I remembered was that sharp pain on my crotch. We were friends again during freshman year in high school. Chief Beifong was right; you need to give her some time. Excuse me." Todd left Tenzin on the docks and headed back to his post. Tenzin decided to help Lin and headed to the arena.

Back in Emma's room, the airbender kids were having fun watching videos of Emma's childhood.

"This one was my piano recital," Emma pointed at a certain video. "And this one's my first pep rally in high school. That one's when I was three years old."

"Aww. You're so cute," Ikki told her.

"So, uh, how's Tenzin as a father?" Emma asked Jinora in a hushed voice.

"Dad's a disciplinarian but he never hurts us. He just tells us what and not to do. You can call him a traditionalist and an overprotective father."

"So, he's boring?"

"Sometimes, but we still have fun. You need to give him a chance, Emma. You're the one he keeps talking about the past few days."

Emma was taken aback. "Oh? How come?"

"Something about regretting what he did to you," Jinora replied. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. How're Janice and Brandon?"

"Kind of silent. They don't really say it, but I think they miss you."

Emma shrugged off the thought and changed the topic. "So, do you know anything about this pro-bending thing?"

Jinora started talking about its rules and teams. Emma just listened and asked some clarifications. Pema then knocked on her door to tell her and the children that dinner's ready.

They ate and Emma got dressed afterwards for the night's match. She boarded the ship and sailed to the city. Lin waited for her at entrance.

"Didn't I tell you to be in disguise?" Lin questioned her.

"I heard you. Just wait." Emma tied her hair into a bun and put on a curly wig and used eyeglasses with an attached rubber nose. "Tada!" Emma exclaimed at her mother and was pleased with herself.

"Come on then," Lin led her to the bleachers and waited for the match to start. Moments later, the announcer started his speech and Emma saw Janice and Brandon in the crowd. The match started and Emma just watched her parents argue about it. The Wolfbats got the first round and Emma was slightly impressed by Korra's strength.

Round 2 was up and Emma just observed the match. The tiebreaker was short and Korra just knocked off the Wolfbat off the ring. Pro-bending did not catch Emma's interest so she just let her mind wander idly. She was daydreaming when the announcer brought her back to her senses announcing Korra's team in defeat. Emma smiled slyly and suddenly just before her eyes, her parents were electrocuted. Two people were suddenly raising electric gloves towards the audience and the announcer was talking speedily about the sudden happenings. The centre stage was suddenly filled with a masked man and his henchmen. Korra and her friends were electrocuted and Emma was panicking in her head. She caught sight of her two friends who were now embracing each other in fear.

The masked man was now speaking. "Is that Amon?" Emma dared to ask one of the men holding a glove.

"Yes, stupid."

Emma did not know what came over her but she just grabbed the glove with a dry thick towel and twisted the arm of the man. She hit his face with her elbow, stomped his foot and kicked his genitals. The man howled in pain and Emma airbent a strong gust of wind towards the masks of the two men behind Amon. Their masks were removed revealing the faces of Saga and Fazhou.

Amon was leaving from some platforms dropped from the roof and she saw Korra follow him in a water spout. Korra was short of the lift and Lin saved her from the fall. Tenzin went beside Emma.

"Saga and Fazhou!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"I want to say I told you so but they're doing it for me," Emma snapped at Tenzin.

Emma waited impatiently for Lin and was consumed with fear when Brandon and Janice were out of sight.

"Electrocute the prophesies!" Saga yelled at the two Equalists near Emma's friends.

Emma ran as fast as she could towards them. "No you don't!" Emma yelled as she spun and sent a thin, strong slicing wind to the two Equalists and cut a wound on their feet. Brandon bent fire at them and Janice froze them in the water she bent.

Instantly, the Equalists were immobilized. Saga and Fazhou motioned to leave when a metalbending officer tied them in metal cables.

"Saikhan," Tenzin called out to him. "Tie them up."

"Tightly," Emma added.

After the commotion subsided, Korra fell from the roof and Lin was just in time to catch her. They landed near Tenzin and Emma and Emma rushed towards Lin to hug her.

Tenzin joined in the hug and Emma broke free from their grip. She looked at her friends and rushed to them and hugged them. Brandon and Janice encased her in a tight hug and Emma kissed them on the cheeks.

"I'm so glad you both are okay," Emma breathed out.

"If it weren't for you, we would have been freaking dead," Janice told her. "I'm so sorry Emma if we doubted you."

"Forget it," Emma told them.

"No," Brandon said. "I'm so sorry, Emma. You were right about Saga and Fazhou."

"Come on," Emma told them. "Let's just forget about what happened. Friends?"

"Super friends," Janice and Brandon said in unison.

They left the arena with Lin, Tenzin and Korra , and headed to the island.

"I'm sorry about the things I told you a few days ago, Emma," Korra apologized. "You were right. Saga and Fazhou were indeed allies with Amon."

"Just forget it, Korra," Emma gave her a weak smile. "And besides I already got my payback."

"You did?"

"You lost, remember?"

Korra smiled back at her. They reached the island and Lin made sure she was safe in her bed.

"You don't need to tuck me in bed, Mom," Emma argued.

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I am. Good night."

Lin kissed her forehead and turned off her lights and shut her door. Tenzin was waiting for Lin by the docks.

"I think I'll bring you home tonight. Come on, we'll take Oogi."

"I can manage going home by myself, Tenzin."

"Just let me do you a favour, Lin. Don't argue with me."

Lin huffed and followed Tenzin. They got on the bison's saddle and flew towards the city. It was a moment of awkward silence and Tenzin decided to break it.

"I'm sorry if I kissed you—

"Let's forget about that. It didn't happen," Lin told him.

"Okay."

They reached the rooftop of Lin's apartment and Tenzin followed Lin to her room.

"Thank you Tenzin," Lin said.

"No problem, Lin."

"Well, good night. Take care of Emma for me." Lin turned to the door and opened it. She was about to shut it when Tenzin stopped her.

"I meant it."

Lin raised a brow. "Meant what?"

"Kissing you," Tenzin weakly said.

"You don't," Lin argued.

"I do," Tenzin said as he pushed the door aside and pulled Lin into a deep and longing kiss.

* * *

Review your thoughts on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Until the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Weee!Physics, Math and Biology exams are over. So here's a new update. Thanks for the reviews because they somehow helped me write this chapter. I am so exhausted and my eyes kind of hurt but I don't want to keep you guys wondering what Lin would do after that kiss. Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenzin locked the door as his hand wrapped around Lin's waist tightly; he can't believe Lin's kissing him with passion and longing just as he was kissing her. He missed her so much he didn't want this moment to end.

"I love you," Tenzin said as he broke their kiss to tease her neck.

Lin let out a soft moan and opened her eyes in surprise that she's kissing a married man. She pushed him. "No. This is wrong."

"Is it wrong to express your real feelings? Answer me, Lin. I know that you didn't mean breaking up with me and I know that you still love me." Tenzin looked at her with searching eyes. "Tell me how you feel about me," Tenzin whispered.

"Stop talking," Lin breathed out as she pressed her lips onto Tenzin's. Her hand wrapped around his neck as her knees got weaker. She bent her armour off her and undid his belt. Tenzin took off his tunic and pants. His hand wandered across Lin's lean body and tugged her belt as his lips teased her neck. He pinned her to a wall and took off her pants. Lin broke the kiss and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom. Tenzin instinctively pushed her gently to the bed and continued teasing her. He traced kisses along her chest, her belly until—

"Aah!" Lin gasped. Tenzin slowly took off her panties and started his work of pleasure. When she was ready and he was hard, he slipped his manhood into her and let out a soft gasp. He started his rhythm slowly and she started reciprocating his approach. Their pace went faster and finally climaxed. Tenzin fell on her bed in exhaustion and snuggled to her. He kissed her neck and chuckled softly.

"I missed you so much," Tenzin whispered. Lin pushed him and got up. She wasn't clearly happy. "Are you okay, Lin?"

"I need some water," Lin simply said and covered herself with her sheets and went out of the room. She went to the kitchen and drank enormous amounts of water. She returned to the bedroom to find Tenzin waiting for her with his arms wide open. He tapped the empty space next to him and smiled at her. She joined him under blankets but turned her back on him.

"What's the matter?" Tenzin asked.

"You're married and you have children. Dammit! Your wife's pregnant with your fourth child and what are we doing? Having an affair. This is wrong Tenzin and I feel guilty and I feel disappointed with myself for stooping so low. That's the matter!"

"I…I don't know what to say. I'm still madly, deeply in love with you Lin. I may seem to move past it but how can I move on? Every time I see you, I always wonder what would have happened if I chased you after you left me in that park. Tell me, how can I move on? Especially now that Emma's around. We could've been the family the two of us planned years ago."

"Just leave, Tenzin, and forget everything that's happened tonight."

Tenzin sighed. "I won't leave you tonight. I will stay here with you until we settle these unresolved matters between us."

"I'm tired. Just go, okay?" Lin expected him to leave that instant but when his hand wrapped around her, she was glad he went against her.

"If you're tired, then sleep. I missed watching you sleep."

"You are one creepy person, Tenzin." She tried to hide her smile but Tenzin still caught it.

"It makes me peaceful."

Lin found comfort in Tenzin's arms and somehow her disappointment with herself in failing to protect the arena slowly faded. They lay there in silence until Lin broke it.

"I left you because Emma's birth had complications."

Tenzin raised her head and Lin turned to him. "What do you mean, Lin?"

"After Emma's birth, the doctor told me that she would be the last baby I can ever have. They proclaimed her the second of the prophecies and assumed that she was an earthbender. I know you wanted to repopulate the Air Nomads and I was… I thought I couldn't give you the children you wanted." Lin huffed. "And it turns out she's an airbender."

"You regret it?"

Lin nodded. "I lost you and Emma all in one day. That was a year after I gave birth to her and the White Lotus came to take her to that world. It was one of the days I don't want to remember."

"I'm sorry. But why did you not tell me you were pregnant?"

"I knew about her the day before you went to your world trip. I went to the island the following day and I didn't catch you."

"You could have written to me."

"I chose not to. I wanted to protect her and to do that I needed to keep it a secret to everyone. I just put in prison one of the most dangerous men in Republic City and if his gang knew about her, I know they would attack me and I just…I couldn't afford to lose her because I know she will mean the world to you."

"Then you went to Gaoling," Tenzin finished. Lin nodded again. She was about to turn her back on Tenzin when he stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Hmm."

Lin closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. When Tenzin felt Lin was deep in slumber, he went to the rooftop and sent Oogi back to island. He then returned to Lin and slept by her side.

Riiiiing!

Lin groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. It was seven in the morning and she was too sore to get up. It was one of those mornings again where the pull of gravity in her bed was thousands stronger than a black hole. She yawned and was surprised to feel Tenzin's arm rest on her waist. She nearly forgot she slept with Tenzin.

"Good morning, Lin," Tenzin smiled at her.

"You need to leave," Lin said. "I need to go to City Hall and Tarrlok would want to hear my failure in protecting the arena."

Tenzin breathed deeply. "I want to stay."

"No," Lin said sternly. "I will go to the bathroom to take a bath and by the time I get back, you should be gone."

"Alright," Tenzin said as he rose. Lin got up as well and wrapped the blanket around her body securely. She headed to the bathroom when Tenzin caught her wrist. "I'll leave but I need a goodbye kiss first."

"Tenzin, we're not lovers," Lin argued.

"One kiss. That's all."

"Alright," Lin said as she gave him a very light smooch.

"That's it?"

"Leave now Tenzin if you don't want to—

"Good bye, then," Tenzin said. "See you at the City Hall." Tenzin leaned again for another kiss and succeeded.

Lin went to the bathroom and Tenzin went to the island. When he got there, Emma and Brandon were discussing very intensely.

"You need to tell her the truth because frankly, I won't do it for you," Tenzin heard Emma tell this to Brandon.

"Emma," Tenzin called her.

She looked at him. "Where have you been? Your wife's been looking for you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I'm not your keeper or your personal assistant and I reminded her that we don't have Google Earth around here…but I told her nicely," Emma justified her meanness.

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, probably," Emma said and turned to Brandon again. Tenzin left the two of them to discuss whatever it is they were discussing.

"I…I don't know, Emma," Brandon said. "I can't tell Janice that. She'd be furious and—

"You know what's worse?"

"What?"

"Her finding out the truth about you and at the same time knowing that I knew about this. Look Brandon, honesty is the best policy. You need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Janice asked them both.

"Janice!" Brandon yelped in surprise. "I-I…that was nothing."

"Let me leave both of you alone," Emma said.

"No," Brandon and Janice said in unison.

"Okay."

"So, what is it, Buh-randon?" Janice asked him.

"I know about the portal!" he squealed.

Emma was surprised. "You know about that too?"

"The two of you know about it?" Janice asked.

"Yes, I did. Todd slipped and—

"I followed Josh," Brandon said. "How did you know about it, Janice?"

"I just got back from New York," Janice said weakly.

"You know where it is?" Emma asked.

"It's right under this island, Emma."

Brandon and Janice waited for Emma to say something but she just kept quiet.

"Will you go back?" Janice asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "I want to…so bad."

"So, you will go back?" Brandon asked her.

She shook her head. "Not now. This city needs us."

"You're right," Brandon agreed. "So that's that. I said what I needed to say."

"Then let's get inside to have some breakfast," Janice said and went back to the temple ahead of them. When Janice was out of sight, Emma smacked Brandon's head.

"Woosie!"

"I couldn't tell her," Brandon said. "She'll be mad."

"Your call, Brandon. I'm telling you to go tell her."

Emma left and went to the kitchen where she saw Pema and Tenzin arguing.

"You left last night without telling me where you went," Pema said.

"Pema I just meditated—

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Pema asked her irritably.

"I just went in here to get an apple. Ignore me."

"Get out!" Pema yelled at her.

Emma raised her arms in front of her. "Uh-oh, we've got badass over here."

"Please, leave us alone, Emma," Tenzin said.

"Alright, I'm leaving."

"Where you with Lin last night?" Emma heard Pema question Tenzin as she left.

"No, I was not," Tenzin answered.

Emma continued walking and met Korra. "Emma, are you going to the city?"

"Nope. Why?"

"The owner of Cabbage Corp is being arrested and Asami also invited me to their estate."

"You are invited, not me."

"But can you please come with me? I don't want to go there alone and witness Mako drool over Asami."

Emma smiled at Korra. "You know the best thing to get a guy to like you is—

"To tell him how you really feel," Korra said. "I know…Pema already told me about that."

Emma shook her head. "Oh no. No, no, no. Don't tell me you followed her advice?"

"I did."

"Korra, Korra, Korra. The best way to get a guy is to make him jealous."

"Really?"

"Yes. Make him jealous and be a little aloof and you'll have him eating at your palms, although, being nice helps."

"Just come with me, Emma."

"Alright."

Emma got dressed and packed in her bag some extra clothes and bikini just in case. Soon, Emma and Korra went to the Sato estate and found Mako, Bolin and Asami in the indoor pool.

"Korra, you brought a friend," Asami said.

"Asami, Mako, Bolin, I want you to officially meet one of the prophecies, Emma," Korra introduced her.

"Hello," Bolin said. "I'm Bolin, Fire Ferret earthbender."

Emma shook hands with him and shook Mako and Asami's hands. "So, we're swimming today?"

"Yes," Asami answered. "I hope you brought some swimming clothes."

"I didn't," Korra said. "But don't worry about me, I'll just stay out of the water. What about you, Emma?"

"I brought my bikini. Where can I change?"

"You can change over there," Asami pointed a bathroom.

"Thanks."

Emma went to the bathroom and changed in her bikini and donned a board shorts. She went out of the bathroom and the boys' mouth literally hanged open.

"Emma you look so," Korra said. "Exposed."

"What? This is a bikini. In our world, it's a normal beach and swimwear," Emma said as she sat on one of the lounges.

Minutes passed and Asami decided to do something fun. Emma put on a tee and Asami led them to the Future Industries test drive facility.

"This is much more fun than a makeover," Korra said.

"You want to take it for a spin?" Asami offered.

"Let's do this!"

Emma and the boys sat on the bleachers and watched Asami and Korra race a test driver. Korra and Asami won and they noticed Emma wasn't at all impressed.

"You know how to drive a car?" Asami asked.

"Yup," Emma answered. "I drive motorcycles as well but it wouldn't hurt to race against you."

"Let's go," Asami challenged.

"Watch, learn," Emma told Bolin. "And don't eat my cookie."

Emma went to the track and picked a car. She then wore the helmet and glasses. She drove across the track first to familiarize herself with the automobile and headed to the starting line of the track.

"Bring it on, baby!"

Asami and Korra boarded the other car and got ready. Emma positioned her feet and gripped the wheel tightly. Ready, set, go! They were off and Asami accelerated faster than Emma. She hit the accelerator and changed gear and soon caught up with Asami. She was going faster than Asami and was increasing their distance. She smiled slyly and bam! Asami hit her car in the rear. She almost lost control and hit the brakes.

Asami and Korra were happy for a minute with their accomplishment when suddenly; Emma was driving the car in reverse. Emma ran the car faster and when she was far enough from Asami and Korra, drifted the car and drove normally. She reached the finish line way ahead from them and was very pleased with herself.

"So, what do you think?"

"That was amazing!" Korra said.

"Nice driving, Emma," Asami added.

They went back to the mansion and Korra decided to use the bathroom. Minutes later, Korra came running and dragged her home, apologizing to Asami about babysitting her siblings. When they reached the Island, Emma asked Korra of their sudden departure.

"I believe, Hiroshi Sato is an ally of the Equalists," Korra said. "I need to inform your mother and father."

Korra then left and Emma went to find Janice and Brandon. She found them on a cliff and planned to give them a sneak attack when she heard Brandon speak what she wanted him to tell Janice.

"What I really want to say to you for a very long time is that—

"What?" Janice asked impatiently.

"I'm not gay…at all. I just acted like one so that I can get closer to you, Janice."

* * *

Review your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back guys. Thanks for the review and to that Darth guy, thanks for that review. Seriously, thanks. I gladly accept criticisms and I believe in the saying criticisms make you not break you. There's always room for improvement, right? So here's part 8 of my story. It's a bit short cause I'm studying for my bio lab.

* * *

"Seriously. Seriously?" Janice exclaimed at Brandon. She was furious and confused at the same time. Emma, who was hiding in a bush, sensed a temper tantrum from Janice. Brandon had kept it so long and knowing Janice, she would really be furious. Emma could also feel Brandon's nervousness.

"I-I…Emma knows about—

"Emma knows?" Janice erupted.

"Yes I did," Emma said as she revealed herself. "And frankly, I am so relieved you already told her."

The three of them fell silent. Emma felt the tension between Janice and Brandon and she decided to change the topic being the bridge between Janice and Brandon when the two quarrel.

"So you guys heard about Hiroshi—

"You're straight and you never told me?" Janice questioned Brandon again.

"Oh we're still on that?" Emma said awkwardly.

"Yes," Janice snapped at her. "I just can't believe you would tell Emma and keep it from me."

"I think I need to leave you two alone," Emma said and motioned to leave.

"No!" the two said in unison.

"Yes," Emma argued. "I have nothing to do with him being straight and you being mad about him being straight."

"You will stay because you knew about it and did not, I repeat, did not tell me about it," Janice argued more. She wasn't at all furious with Emma; in fact, she doesn't care about Emma knowing the truth. She just doesn't want to be left alone with Brandon because, who knows, she might be able to tell her true feelings.

"Please stay," Brandon said.

"You two settle your problems, I'm leaving," Emma said and she did leave her friends.

"Emma wait—

"Bye!"

Janice and Brandon stood in silence. Brandon was so damn nervous he could feel his knees shaking. "Say something?"

Janice punched him suddenly on the nose. "Ow! What was that for?" His nose began to bleed.

"That's for your big fat lie. I freaking stripped in front of you with my… you know what, I can't talk to you right now."

"Janice, please, I only did it because I had this feeling inside of me," Brandon said.

"Perversion?"

"No!" Brandon denied. "I like you…a lot and Emma…Emma said that becoming your friend would be a good way to start but then we entered high school and I just went gay for you."

"That's not an excuse. Goodbye Brandon," Janice said and left him on the cliff.

"Janice," Brandon pleaded. "Come on, I…"

Janice was gone. She ran to the girls' dormitory.

"…love you," Brandon whispered softly.

Janice reached Emma's room and tapped rapidly on her door.

"What?" Emma opened the door. Janice went inside and closed it. She smiled at Emma.

"He likes me," Janice said softly.

"And?"

"Nothing, I just thought you should know. Good night."

"You're not angry with me at all?"

Janice cringed her nose. "Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Janice said as she closed the door behind her. Emma shook her head in amusement. Her two best friends are in love with each other. She smiled to herself and lay in her bed. She willed herself to sleep when a rapid knock on her door came. She opened it and a White Lotus guard was looking at her with scared eyes.

"Miss, your mother—

"What about her?"

"She's in the living room, injured."

Emma pushed the guard aside and headed to the living room. There, she saw her mother being healed by Korra.

"Move aside," Emma told Korra and sat beside her mother. Josh once taught Emma some abdominal examination procedures and Emma decided to perform them on Lin. "Mom, tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Lin nodded and she pressed on Lin's belly. She pressed all over her abdomen and Lin did not feel any pain. "Can someone tell me what happened?" Emma asked them.

"We…there has been some battle in the Sato mansion and big tanks made of platinum manufactured by Hiroshi were used against us," Korra begun. "We were outnumbered. Some metalbender cops are now being brought to Amon."

"How did you get away?" Emma asked.

"Mako and Bolin came for us. Hisroshi almost got them too but luckily, Asami arrived and electrocuted her father. We weren't able to get the other cops."

Emma became frustrated. "This would've never happened if you thought these things through."

"We were just tipped," Korra explained.

"It's alright, Emma," Lin assured her.

"No, it's not. Look at you. You're full of bruises and why in the world are you wearing just a tank top under a metal armor. Don't you know you get to be electrocuted with that? You need to have insulation like a pad of cotton…whatever."

Tenzin arrived shortly after Emma's rant with some guards and went straight to Lin. "Is you decision final?"

"Yes," Lin said. "I'm resigning first thing tomorrow and none of you can stop me."

"Miss Beifong," a guard suddenly interrupted.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Chief Mu Bai is here." A tall man with goatee in a green uniform stood in the doorway. He looked no more than 50 and is very military in manner. He had worried eyes that looked at Lin.

"Lin," the man said affectionately. Emma raised an eyebrow at the man. "Are you alright?" He rushed to Lin's side and caressed her cheek. Tenzin looked like he was about to eat the man and he was eyeing Lin and the man in a hostile manner.

"I'm fine, Mu Bai," Lin said softly.

"Who're you?" Emma asked the man.

The man turned to Emma and held out a hand. "I'm Chief Mu Bai, head of the city police of Gaoling. You must be her daughter, Lien, or is it Emma?"

Emma took his hand and shook it. "Emma. You, uh, friends with my mother?"

"Something like that," Mu Bai answered. "We should get her to a hospital."

Emma's mind suddenly wandered. Is this guy dating her mother? "Yeah, of course," Emma said. "Tenzin, know any good hospital?"

"Lin can stay in our infirmary," Tenzin said sternly.

"I'm afraid I don't quite trust your infirmary," Mu Bai said as he scooped up Lin in his arms and headed out of the building towards the docks.

"Put me down, Mu Bai," Lin said sternly.

"No," Mu Bai said. Tenzin followed them to the docks. "I missed you so much, Lin," Mu Bai said in a loud voice knowing that Tenzin was following them.

Tenzin's boat was waiting for them and Mu Bai boarded without asking Tenzin's permission. Emma arrived shortly and witnessed Mu Bai's affection towards her mother. The boat left the island and Tenzin was eyeing Mu Bai. Emma was enjoying the show.

"So how long have you been seeing each other?" Emma asked them.

Lin turned her gaze from Emma and looked away. "About two years," Mu Bai answered while stroking Lin's cheek. Emma opened her mouth to speak when Tenzin suddenly spoke.

"Aren't you needed in Gaoling, Mu Bai?"

"Lin's more important Tenzin," Mu Bai simply said.

"Are you sure—

"Could the two of you please shut up?" Lin snapped at them. "My body hurts and the two of you can still afford to argue."

"I'm just saying maybe Chief Mu Bai is needed in his city," Tenzin tried to justify.

"Don't you have a wife, Tenzin?" Mu Bai asked. "You might be needed by your wife right now. Why don't you fly back to her?"

"He's right, Tenzin," Lin agreed. "Just leave."

"But—

"I can take care of her," Mu Bai said sternly. "_I can_."

Tenzin sighed and got his glider. He then took off and flew back to the temple. Tenzin felt so jealous and frustrated with himself and Lin. She never mentioned seeing someone for the past two years and suddenly this guy just pops in when she seems to be a damsel in distress and sweeps her off her feet. No, Tenzin won't permit it. But does he have any right to be jealous? Tenzin felt so irritated by the thought that he cannot freely express his jealousy over the matter because he's married and his relationship with Lin ended 18 years ago. He needs to meditate, he decided and went to a secluded place in the island and sat in a lotus position and meditated. After two hours of failing to keep his mind clear, Tenzin gave up and headed back to the temple and found Emma was back from the hospital.

"Emma," Tenzin called her. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Emma answered casually. "Mu Bai's taking care of her and he seems to do a good job at it."

Emma turned around and headed to her room but Tenzin stopped her. "Wait, he's staying with her?"

"Yes," Emma said irritably. "Is there something wrong about it?"

Tenzin shook his head. "Of course not, Lin is free to do anything she wants and be with anyone she likes."

"Good to hear that because back in the boat you looked like you were about to eat Mu Bai alive. Are you jealous?"

Tenzin let out a fake chuckle. "You're hilarious."

"And you're jealous," Emma said smirking.

"I'm not jealous," Tenzin insisted.

"Alright, alright," Emma said with obvious sarcasm in her voice. "Good night, Tenzin."

"Emma, we're okay, right?"

"Uhuh."

"Can you at least call me dad?" Tenzin asked his daughter.

"Fine; good night, dad. Happy?"

"Very."

"Cool." Emma left and Tenzin headed to his and Pema's room. His wife was still up looking worried.

"Where have you been?" Pema asked.

"Meditating."

"I've been worried, Tenzin. You shouldn't have gone to the estate. You could have been seriously hurt."

"I wasn't. If there's someone we should be worried it's—

"Lin?" Pema asked spitefully. "Lin again?"

"She was injured and she was hurt. Can you at least stop being..." Tenzin looked for the words. "Jealous."

Pema scoffed and turned her back to Tenzin. "Pema, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of jealousy but you have been acting strange lately."

"I have all the right to be jealous. First Emma and now this."

"Don't bring Emma into this," Tenzin raised his voice.

"Why not? She's the reason why you and Lin keep seeing each other."

"Pema, Lin and I are just being civil with each other and—

"Were you with Lin the other night?" Pema raised the question.

"Not this again," Tenzin said. "I told you I just meditated somewhere and—

"Where?"

"Some place secluded," Tenzin replied. Pema was furious and Tenzin was irritated. "If you don't believe me then that's not my problem anymore, Pema."

Silence fell upon them and Tenzin decided to change into his pyjamas. It was a good thing Meelo did not sleep with them that night because he might witness them arguing. After changing, he laid beside Pema and drifted off to sleep. He was so tired and sleep came easily. Pema lay awake and after an hour or two, Tenzin mumbled in his sleep. It was soft but audible and Pema couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"I love you too, Lin," Tenzin just said.

* * *

Review your thoughts. It might take me a while to update. I'm so busy.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite a prelims and speech choir, i still wrote this chapter because I need an exhaust from my busi sched. Enjoy!

* * *

Pema was sobbing silently. The words she heard were too painful to ignore. No, maybe he was just dreaming about the past, right? You can't control your dreams after all. She comforted herself with this thought and decided that she'll just ignore it. She was able to stop her sobs and went to sleep afterwards.

Lin woke up with the sudden touch of Mu Bai's hand. She opened her eyes and saw Mu Bai looking at her intently. "Good morning, Lin," Mu Bai said as he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and he pulled away when the door was opened by a metalbender cop.

"What is it?" Lin asked, looking embarrassed.

"I already sent your letter of resignation and the council announced your removal from the force publicly."

"Was Saikhan appointed?"

"Yes, Chief—

"Lin," she simply said.

"Yes, Lin," the cop said. "Good day and I wish you a fast recovery."

"Thank you, Kim."

The cop left and shut the door, and Mu Bai turned to Lin, "Why'd you quit?"

"I can't do my best with the council breathing down my neck. I need to save my officers back from Amon and I can't do it if I'm chief." Mu Bai doesn't understand it; after all, he's not in her position. He's not carrying the load she has on her shoulders.

"You don't have to do this," he said. "You don't have to go through this chaos. Come to Gaoling with me."

"I can't just leave Republic City with Amon on the loose. I have duties to the city. Why can't you understand that?" Her temper was rising and she can sense Mu Bai's temper as well. He breathed deeply and intertwined his hand with hers.

"I'm just worried," Mu Bai said softly. "I'm not always here to protect you. I have my own city to protect and every time I hear you having battles somewhere I don't know give me chills."

"I can take care of myself," Lin said sternly.

The door opened again and this time, it was Emma…with Tenzin. Emma just greeted Lin a good morning but when Tenzin came in, Lin felt a tension between Mu Bai and the airbender. Tenzin looked straight to her eyes and she felt a bit embarrassed. After that night with Tenzin, she was a bit awkward around Tenzin and now, with Mu Bai in the picture, Lin felt more awkward than ever. Tenzin told her his feelings and she feels the same but he's married and she's in a relationship. Her life is now very complicated.

"How are you feeling, Lin?" Tenzin asked.

"She's fine Tenzin," Mu Bai answered him. Mu Bai knows about their past relationship and is somehow bothered and jealous that Lin and Tenzin get to spend time together again because of Amon and the Avatar.

"It's good to hear that," Tenzin said softly. "Saikhan was just inducted."

"Good," Mu Bai answered him again.

Emma was smirking at the two grownups and found their jealousy with each other quite amusing. She was looking at her mother and let out a snort because of the laughter she's trying so hard to hide and the three adults looked at her.

"What?" she asked them.

The adults looked away and awkward silence fell in the room. Emma was enjoying the moment and was chattering her teeth and Lin found it irritating.

"Would you stop that?" Lin asked.

"What?" Emma shot back at her.

"Stop whatever it is you're doing with your teeth."

"I'm bored," she said and a naughty thought came into her head. "I think I'll get out and get some fresh air so you three could talk." Her smirk was very obvious and Lin was too late to stop her from walking out. Great, now more awkward than ever.

"Mu Bai, could I talk with Lin privately?" Tenzin asked.

"Sure," Mu Bai said but remained seated.

"I meant one-on-one," Tenzin clarified.

"What is it that you want to talk to her that it has to be one-on-one?"

"Mu Bai, just leave us alone," Lin finally said. Mu Bai sighed and left the room leaving Lin and Tenzin alone and free to do whatever they want. When Tenzin felt it was safe, he then questioned Lin.

"You're dating him?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Lin asked him.

"No," Tenzin shook his head.

"Then why—

"Actually yes. There is a problem," Tenzin admitted.

Lin pursed her lips and found amusement in Tenzin's jealousy. "You're jealous."

"Yes I am," he said. "I'm jealous because just the other night, you and I…made love."

She chuckled and he sat beside her and held her hand. "You don't have any right to be jealous, you know."

"He's the wrong man for you Lin," Tenzin said.

"How would you know that?"

Tenzin felt embarrassed about saying that. "I just know."

"And who's the right man for me then?" Lin seems to see where their conversation was going and was somehow afraid to hear what Tenzin will say.

"It's actually your decision, "Tenzin said but he really wants to say that he's the best man for her. He was about to talk but the door opened again. Emma and Mu Bai came in. Tenzin rose and headed for the door. "Get well soon, Lin."

Lin nodded and Emma sat beside her. "I'll be home by 5, dad."

"I'll come and fetch you," Tenzin said. Emma waved her hand and Tenzin closed the door behind him.

Emma stayed with Lin in the hospital talking about the events that has been happening but never talking about Lin's love life. Teasing her mother would be a bad choice because Mu Bai was around the whole time and Lin is still recuperating. When the clock strike 5, Tenzin arrived to fetch Emma.

"Bye, Mom," Emma said. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"You don't have to," Mu Bai said. "We'll move her back to the apartment."

"I'll just stay, then," Emma said.

"You don't have to," Lin said and Emma kissed her cheek before she left.

Emma and Tenzin landed on the island and they got off from Oogi's back. "So, dad, what do you think about Mu Bai?"

Tenzin was startled by Emma's question. "Well, he's alright." Nope, that's not what's on his mind. Mu Bai is horrible, proud, control freak and the worst man for Lin. "He seems to do a good job taking care of your mother."

"Is that really what you think?"

"Yes," Tenzin said while pretending to sound sincere.

"I think he's proud and conceited. I don't like him for mom. Not at all," Emma said.

Tenzin was shocked to hear that from Emma and decided to tell the truth. "I think so too."

"Ha! Busted! I know you don't like him," Emma said and laughed at Tenzin. "I was pretending to dislike him to see if you dislike him too and boy, you really do dislike him. Nope, hate him, I mean."

Tenzin rubbed his face and looked at Emma. "You caught me. I…I don't like him. He seems to take control over Lin's life and…oh dear, I have...I just don't like the man."

Emma knows Tenzin is jealous and she also thinks that her parents should end up together. She dislikes Pema's bubbly, sweet personality but don't get her wrong, she loves her siblings. "I know your feelings about Mu Bai can be traced back to your jealousy."

"Am I that obvious?" Tenzin asked.

"Y to the E to the S."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes. You are so obvious, dad." Emma shook her head. "Man, your position is the kind of position I will never take even if I get to be bribed with a 14-scooper Ben and Jerry's."

"Right." Emma walked up to the temple and found their new housemate, Bolin, with Pema and Janice quietly sipping tea.

"Hey, where were you?" Janice asked.

"Janice, my mother's in the hospital. Where d'you think was I been?"

"Somewhere with Brandon, I suppose. Josh is here by the way," Janice said bubbly.

"There's my baby sister!" Josh said in a very booming voice. "Surprise!"

Emma gasped and ran to embrace Josh in a very tight hug. Josh lifted Emma off her feet and kissed her cheek. Claire then appeared behind them. "Hey, sunshine."

"Mom! Josh! I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too," Claire said. "It's Shin and Bauzon, remember?"

"I don't care," Emma said. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"We returned because we heard about Saga and Fazhou and we were dead worried. Josh also brought some hospital stuff for Pema's birth," Claire explained and smiled at Pema.

"Thank you, Shin," Pema said.

"So, uh, will you be staying for good?" Emma asked them. She wants them to stay so that they'll keep her company and at the same time, she won't feel so homesick. She misses her old life so much; being captain of the cheer squad, lead of their drama club and president of the science org.

"I'm sorry Emma," Claire said. "I won't stay, but Josh will."

"Really?"

"Until Pema gives birth," Josh said softly. "I need to finish my residency and my fellowship."

"That's too bad," Emma said and slumped next to Janice. Claire and Josh then left and Emma looked so surly.

"Cheer up, Ems. You look like Bolin now."

Emma looked up at Janice and turned her gaze to Bolin. "What's with you, Bolin?"

Bolin was surprised and looked at the three ladies in the room. "It's nothing."

"It's Korra isn't it?" Janice asked point-blank.

Bolin simply nodded. "You know," Pema began. "The best way to do is to tell her how you feel and she'll come around."

"Good god, Pema," Emma said and rolled her eyes. "Don't give him false hope." Emma turned to Bolin. "It'll never gonna happen, buddy. Look, this girl, Korra, will never fall in love with you."

Bolin was taken aback with the statement.

"Emma!" Pema scolded her.

"I'm not saying that to be mean, I'm saying that to be helpful. Trust me. I was that hot girl…hotter even and I would never have gone out with you."

Janice nodded in approval but Pema frowned. "How's that helpful?"

Emma huffed. "It's supposed to open his eyes to the reality that happy ever after isn't gonna happen with Korra."

"True that," Janice said.

"He's into your brother," Emma said matter-of-factly. "He's aloof and mysterious."

"But Mako's a jerk!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Exactly," Janice agreed. "You're just too nice."

Bolin's face lightened up. "Yes! Thank you!"

"It's not a compliment," Emma said. Pema shot a look at her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Pema, but your love advices don't actually work in the real world. What you did to convince my father to marry you might have been just luck."

That was below the belt. Emma knows it but the way Pema has been treating her lately made her say those bitter things.

"Ouch," Janice said. "That was below the belt."

"I'm just saying," Emma said, her voice raising. "I can't keep sugar-coating this. Move on, Bolin; and Pema, fairy tales have two sides: the happy one and the sad one, and right now, you're on the happy side, but my father isn't."

Emma left the room and Pema followed her to her room. "Do you have a problem with me, Emma?"

"No I don't. But I believe you have a problem with me. Spit it."

Emma looked at Pema straight in the eyes and if looks could kill, Pema might as well be buried right now. "You being here means that Tenzin and Lin need to see each other more often."

"I'm mistaken then. You don't have a problem with me; you have a problem with your insecurity."

"I'm not insecure," Pema said.

"Nice try," Emma scoffed at her. "But you see, Pema, you just don't belong with my father. My mother does."

"I'm the mother of Tenz—

"She is, too. I'm also the daughter of your husband. You don't own him, and for the record, he was ours first. Now get the hell out of my room."

Emma shut the door in Pema's face and did not even feel the slightest regret about saying those things to Pema. She slumped to her bed and fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night feeling so hungry and she went to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and was surprised to see a box of Coco Pops and some Twinkies. "Bingo!" Emma smiled. Claire and Josh might've brought it since there was an "Emma" written across the package. She got a bowl and was disappointed when she didn't find any bottle of milk in the kitchen. She opened a Twinkie and helped herself. There was a scuffle and Brandon sat beside her, rubbing his eyes.

"Are those Twinkies?"

Emma nodded and handed him one. "Any progress with Janice?"

Brandon nodded and took a big bite. "We're okay. Thanks Ems."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Brandon smiled. "Give it a week. Good night." Brandon left and left her with her cereal and Twinkies. She ate half the box of Twinkies and found comfort with her iPod. She listened to her songs and had a minor heart attack when she saw Tenzin beside her.

"What the-! You scared the bejesus out of me."

"I heard what you told Pema," Tenzin said calmly.

"Admit it, what I said was true."

Tenzin shook his head. "No. It was wrong and it was not your place to tell her that I belong with your mother."

Emma rose and motioned to leave. "If you say you're so happy with Pema, you're lying to yourself."

* * *

More to come. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a new update. The last chapter was a bit short because i felt so lazy and I had a rough week. So this chapter is longer because I got the highest marks in our exams and at the same time I was feeling a bit free. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenzin pondered on Emma's words. He's fine with Pema, he can say that he's happy with her. After all they had kids and are expecting another one on the way. But the way he feels when he sees Lin with Mu Bai seems to torture him inside. He has a wife and Lin has been seeing someone for the past two years; that means they have moved on, but that other night said otherwise. He never felt so happy until that night he and Lin made love. The way her skin felt against him was ecstatic and the feel of her lips against his was oblivious. He felt the need she was keeping inside. He loves Lin but it is wrong. He's married to Pema but Emma's right too. If he'll say he's genuinely happy with Pema, he's kidding himself.

It was breakfast time in air temple island and the New Team Avatar is having breakfast with the prophecies, minus Emma, and Tenzin's kids. They were having some conversation about the happenings of the past night where Korra was able to recapture the escaping Equalists long before Councilman Tarrlok arrived.

"Ha! The jealous councilman was pawned!" Janice exclaimed. "Good thing you had police scanners."

"My father made it a point to install police scanners in all our vehicles," Asami said.

Pema served them their breakfast.

"Thanks Pema," Korra said sweetly. "The food looks delicious."

Pema smiled back at her. A few moments later a very groggy Emma sat beside Janice. "G'morning," Emma said with a yawn.

"What do you want for breakfast, Emma?" Pema asked and acting like nothing happened.

"Meat," Emma said and rubbed her eyes. "Red, oil-dripping, tasty meat. You think you can serve that?"

Pema breathed deeply. "We don't have meat here, Emma. You should know that; after all you are an airbender."

"I'm not following my father's diet," Emma snapped at her.

"Okay!" Korra exclaimed to stir away from an argument that might arise. "Let's dig in."

"Good idea," Brandon agreed. The air around them was tense and after the airbender kids ate, they went outside to practice their bending. The teenagers, however, stayed and talked some more.

"So what happened last night?" Emma asked Korra. "I heard you stopped a prison break."

"We did actually; although Tarrlok didn't seem so happy about it."

Emma grimaced. "Tarrlok? The creepy guy with three ponytails?"

"Bingo," Brandon said. "Hey, can we join you on your patrol tonight?"

"And by "we" you mean you and Emma?" Janice asked.

"You, Emma and I. That's what my "we" meant," Brandon said. "Just so we're clear."

"There's no reason to be jealous, Janice," Emma said. "I got my eyes on some other guy."

"Ooh, that Todd guy?" Asami asked. "The White Lotus guard."

"No," Emma said defensively. "School mascot Todd isn't, uh, my type."

"Very smooth," Janice teased.

Emma's thoughts wandered to the day she kicked Todd on the crotch and their prom where she witnessed him dancing with their cheer captain. Who is she kidding? Todd wouldn't look at her in _that_ way. Todd's way out of her league. She smiled to herself when she sipped her tea and out of nowhere, Todd arrived.

"Speaking of the devil," Janice said and smiled naughtily towards Emma.

"Hey," Todd greeted. "I just got word from Chief Mu Bai. Your mom's been transferred to her apartment."

"Anything else?" Janice asked.

"No," Todd simply said. "I gotta scoot. Bye!"

"Bye Todd," Janice said. She then turned to Emma, "He's so cute, isn't he, Emma?"

Emma was staring blankly at the wall and involuntarily said, "I prefer a shirtless Todd."

The girls gasped and Brandon sniggered. Emma then became aware of what she just said. "I-I didn't try to imply that—

"A shirtless Todd? That fast?" Janice teased her some more. Emma was so embarrassed. "I knew it!"

"Go piss someone else off, Janice," Emma said as she rose up. "So have you admitted your true feelings for Brandon?"

Janice's eyes widened. That was her topmost secret and Emma just revealed it in front of the New Team Avatar and to Brandon. Brandon! The one person she doesn't want to find out. "You freaky rhymes-with-witch!"

It was Emma's turn to tease Janice. "Oh yeah! Come one you guys, Brandon likes you, you like him, what's that something that keeps you from being together? You know, from being—

"Lovers?" Bolin asked.

"Ooh. That word bums me up unless it's between the words meat and pizza," Emma said.

"For the last time Emma, we don't eat meat!" Pema suddenly yelled. The teenagers were surprised at the sudden burst of Pema's emotion. "Why don't you just go back to your mother if that's what you want?"

"What's wrong with you Pema?" Emma snapped at her. "Damn it woman, pull yourself together!"

Emma glared at Pema. The air was tense again and this time, the others decided to leave.

"Hey, why don't we have some fresh air?" Bolin then suggested.

"Good idea, bro," Mako agreed and all of them left the room to Pema and Emma.

"You better calm down, Pema if you don't want that baby to slide the fuck out of your vagina this instant," Emma said as soon as the others disappeared out of sight.

"Since when did you start to care about my well being?"

"I may be a very mean person, I admit, as I always dream of the day where you eat your food and choke on it, but I do care about my siblings."

"As if! I know you want me gone, Emma."

Emma's so confused why in the world Pema decided to argue with her again. Pema is no match to Emma when it comes to verbal fights and Emma thought that they finished their argument the afternoon before. "Can you please let me comprehend why in the world are you pissing me off in this time of day? I just don't understand. I'm doing my best to be civil with you, Pema, but it seems as if you can't deal with it."

"What you said to Tenzin last night. I heard that and—

"You agree with me, don't you?"

Emma's stare was just like Lin's when she confronted her eleven years ago. Pema was speechless. Emma said the exact words that she has been thinking.

"No, I don't," Pema barked. "Tenzin and I are happy and will always be."

"Oh? Why were you sobbing like a scared child the other night, then?" Emma asked her. "Yeah. I didn't think so." With this, Emma left the room leaving Pema feeling hurt than ever.

It was late in the evening when Korra's call sent Tenzin and Emma in the Police headquarters. Tarrlok just arrested Mako, Bolin, Asami, Janice and Brandon; and the new chief, Saikhan won't listen to them.

"If I was just there I would have whipped Tarrlok's ass off!" Emma said as she clenched her fist.

"Now, calm down you two," Tenzin said as he called Saikhan from the reception desk.

They discussed about the fate of Korra and Emma's friends until Korra couldn't keep it anymore.

"You're officially the worst chief of police ever!"

"Calm down Korra," Tenzin said.

"You are the stupidest, stupid chief in the history of chiefs of police," Emma added as she glared at her mother's successor. "And that includes the future chiefs of police!"

"Now, now, Emma," Tenzin tried to calm her but as they walked away, he added, "But you really are the worst. Ever."

"Stupid!" Emma yelled over her shoulder. Saikhan lost his temper.

"Don't call me stupid, Beifong. You don't—

"Oh right," Emma said with maximum sarcasm. "To call you stupid would be an insult to stupid people!"

Emma left the headquarters with Korra and Tenzin and headed to the island. She was so worried about Janice and Brandon so she decided to stay in the city. "I can't go to the island with you. Not without my friends. I'll stay at Mom's."

"Emma, I will take care of this. Calm down," Tenzin assured her. But with what Tenzin said, she became more frustrated. "And I don't want you to disturb your mother in her apartment."

"First of all, what? You want me to calm down? They're my friends and they're in prison. Prison!" Emma said. "I would only come with you if they get transferred to a juvenile prison or something which I know that this city doesn't have. And second of all, what? You don't want me stay in Mom's apartment?"

"Yes, she needs to rest. You will come home with me."

"If I'm at my mother's apartment I can give you updates about her condition and," Emma pulled her father and whispered to his ear, "Mu Bai's jerkiness." Emma winked at her father and gave him a hopeful smile. Tenzin smiled at Emma.

"Alright, but stay in the apartment. I will come and fetch you. Understand?"

"Comprende."

"I mean it," Tenzin said sternly. "Don't leave the apartment without me because I know you…you might do something crazy to get your friends."

"Alrighty-roo!" Emma said bubbly. "Can I go now?"

"No. Korra and I will accompany you." They left on Oogi and headed to Lin's apartment. They landed on the rooftop and went down to Lin's floor. Tenzin knocked on the door and unfortunately, Mu Bai answered it.

"Tenzin, Emma. What are you doing here in this time of night…and with the avatar?"

"I'm staying here for the night," Emma replied. "And the last time I checked, Mom never set a curfew, so I guess being here in this time of night is none of your business."

"You very well know she's recuperating from her injuries."

"I know that and I also know that my healing presence is needed so Mu Bai-side."

Korra sniggered and Tenzin let out a soft chuckle. "Oh yes, I just used your name."

Mu Bai stepped aside and the three of them entered the apartment. They headed to Lin's room and found her reading a book.

"Knock, knock," Emma said as she opened the door.

"Emma! It's so good to see you," Lin said and pulled Emma in a tight hug.

"It's only been a day," Emma mumbled as she freed herself from her mother's embrace. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, now that I've seen you. You look bothered. Is everything okay?"

Emma sighed. "No. Our friends are in prison and your successor being a dyed-in-the wool jerk and your boyfriends being a prick. So, no, everything's not fine."

"Calm down, I'll talk to Saikhan tomorrow."

Tenzin interrupted. "Saikhan said that Tarrlok's the one who we should go talk to and I'll have a word with him."

"Chief, you need to help get our friends out," Korra said.

"I will talk to whoever's in charge of their arrests but right now, you should cool your heads," Lin said and patted Emma's shoulder.

"Right," Korra sighed.

Tenzin and Korra left and headed to the rooftop. Emma however washed up and prepared for bed. She knew she can't sleep beside Lin so she headed to the spare room but was surprised to see Mu Bai's things in there.

"Does this mean I get to sleep beside Mom tonight?" Emma asked Mu Bai.

"No, that means you get to sleep on the couch. Your pillow and comforter is ready."

"Hell is filled with people like you," Emma said spitefully and stomped her way to the couch. A single pillow and a thin comforter were waiting for her and her temper is beyond its limit. She calmed herself and wrapped her entire body with the comforter and slept.

A shake woke Emma up and a voice sounded, "Emma, wake up. We need to go to city hall."

"Go away," Emma grumbled.

"Emma, wake up. Korra's been kidnapped."

Emma's eyes opened in surprise. "Whashat?" Emma groggily said as she rubbed her eyes. Her hair was covering her face. She was wide awake and was looking at Tenzin. Mu Bai and Lin were still asleep, that's for sure.

"Korra's been kidnapped. Now get dressed."

Emma went to get some clothes on brusher teeth. She combed her hair and set it to a ponytail. They headed to the rooftop and got on Oogi and headed to the council room in the city hall. A photographer was taking pictures and Tarrlok was sitting and getting treated by a healer.

"What happened? What was Korra doing in city hall?" Tenzin asked.

"As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and- that's when the Equalist's attacked I tried to protect Korra. We were outnumbered then, I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone. I'm so sorry. Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar."

Emma's brows met and something about Tarrlok seemed fishy. "We need to test those gloves for fingerprints," Emma said. "You may be a council guy, but I think you're a suspect too."

"Emma, Councilman Tarrlok was electrocuted too," Tenzin said. "Who would electrocute themselves?"

"Anything's possible. I'm just considering possibilities. I'm a scientist and scientists need to broaden their minds. Investigators need to act like the suspects. You people need to open you minds and watch CSI." Emma said and she noticed Tarrlok tensed. "Think about it."

"I'm telling the truth," Tarrlok insisted. "How could you possibly think about me that way Emma? You have no right to judge me. You may be a prophecy but you never did anything for the city. You're just a mere half-baked prophecy."

Emma was offended by Tarrlok's insult. "I know people like you: a Machiavellian, dictator and power-hungry. I lived in the modern times and my brain is capable of thinking things you can't even think of. I lived in 2012 and I know political histories and intelligences. Don't underestimate me, Councilman because I'm intelligent and highly logical. Consider me differently from your constituents because I'm not like them. I knew your motives from the day you asked Korra to join your task force."

Tarrlok was taken aback with Emma's intelligence and courage to speak to him that way but he won't let any teenager talk to him like that. "Don't bring your world's philosophy in this world. It won't work. I'm innocent and a victim."

"Fine," Emma said. "But the truth will always come out, Tarrlok. Even your ponytails can't help you."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth, prophecy, and leave the work to people who are responsible for it," Tarrlok spat.

"Tarrlok, don't talk to my daughter that way," Tenzin snapped at him.

"Hmf!" Tarrlok huffed. "You should have taught her good manners then, clearly, her mother's personality has stained her being."

"You know what?" Emma barked at him. "You are one close-minded jerk, an insensitive prick, and you smell."

"Calm down, Emma," Tenzin said as he pulled Emma away from the council room. Emma glared at Tenzin and complained.

"Calm down? Is that your favourite quote? Calm down?"

Tenzin sighed and led Emma to his office. He motioned her to sit down and she plopped down at his seat.

"That's my chair," Tenzin said.

"You owe me three hours of sleep so don't complain. You have two more seats in this room, go sit on one of them, and besides they look uncomfortable."

"Very well," Tenzin said and pulled a chair. He then asked Emma to move aside as he positioned the chair behind his desk and started dialling number up and talking tirelessly to his contacts. An hour later, Emma was curled up and asleep on the chair when Lin arrived with Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"Lin- what- you should be in the hospital and you three-you should be in prison," Tenzin stammered and woke Emma up.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra."

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked.

"I've been on the phone all morning but nothing yet."

"We need Naga," Mako said. "She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well," Tenzin replied.

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked them all.

"My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city," Lin answered him indirectly. Emma then thought ways to track her. If only Korra had a mobile phone, she thought.

"Underground... just like my father's secret factory. Figures," Asami joined in.

"Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense!" Bolin squealed. "When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!"

"I know where to start looking! Come on!" Mako then rushed outside with Bolin and Asami.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too," Lin said hopefully.

"Let's bring them all home Lin," Tenzin said. "Come on Emma, let's find the avatar."

"But where're Brandon and Janice? You forgot to bust them out?" Emma asked Lin.

"I'm sorry. Tenzin, you go ahead while Emma and I bust them out."

"Mom, you need to sharpen your memory," Emma said as they rushed to the prison. After busting Janice and Brandon out, the headed outside where Oogi and the others waited for them.

They went to the Equalists hide out but only found the officers. They questioned one Equalist and knew about Tarrlok's evil deed.

"I knew that man was behind all of this," Emma said.

"You were right then," Tenzin said. "I'm impressed."

They flew to the city hall and Tenzin called out a meeting. The other council members arrived with Saikhan. Tenzin thanked them for coming but was stopped when Tarrlok arrived.

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok asked innocently.

"We do," Tenzin pointed at him. "You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!"

Tarrlok stepped back. "I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!"

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence."

"You lying mongrel!" Janice yelled.

"That is a ridiculous accusation," Tarrlok insisted. Then the council page suddenly spoke from above.

"It's true! He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense! Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!" Tarrlok yelled.

"Squeaky-voiced or not, he's a witness," Brandon said angrily. "And you're officially a suspect."

They questioned the page and learned that Tarrlok's a bloodbender. After that, they all slumped unconsciously to the floor. Emma was awoken with a painful pinch in the arm caused by Brandon. They all headed and searched for Korra. When twilight came, they heard Naga's howl and found Korra so weak. Mako pushed them aside and Asami eyes looked hurt. They headed to the island to get some rest and wondered how Korra escaped. The following morning, they all gathered in the dining hall to eat breakfast. Korra stuffed herself with the food Pema prepared and told them that Tarrlok was Yakone's son and that Amon took away his bending and tried to capture her.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar... I fear Amon is entering his endgame," Tenzin calmly said.

After their breakfast, Tenzin and Lin headed out to the courtyard.

"Lin- um, I, I- I need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me... but I-I know it could be a- a potentially awkward situation; furthermore—

"Spit it out already," Lin snapped.

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

Lin's gaze softened and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'll help, old friend."

Old friend? Is that what she treats him now? He's relieved that Lin will stay to protect his family but also sad that she just considers him that way: an old friend.

"I didn't realize you two were _out_ here," Pema said while carrying Meelo.

"Pema! Ye- yes- yes, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away," Tenzin explained.

"Thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands," Pema smiled and handed Meelo to Lin. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy."

Meelo laughed and stuck his tongue out at Lin. "This is not what I signed on for!" Lin yelled at Tenzin.

"Thank you Lin," Tenzin said. "Oogi, yip yip!"

Lin stared at Meelo. "I gotta poo, really bad," Meelo said and started pushing his guts out. Lin decided to hand him to Emma. She went to her room and ordered her to help Meelo out and give him a bath which, thankfully, she complied.

After an hour or so, explosions were heard in the island. Pema went to labor and Josh arrived. He asked Emma to assist him. She turned down his offer.

"I can't help you, Josh," Emma said. "I can't be your intern right now."

Emma grew nervous and Equalist started to attack the island. Lin ordered her to stay inside but Emma knew better. The Equalists have advanced technology and she decided to even out the game. She rummaged her things and found a small brief case. She opened it and a .45 gun was set with 5 magazines. She took it and cracked the gun and wrapped an ammo vest on her. Josh said that the gun was for emergencies and Emma decided that it's the best time to use the gun her step brother taught her to use. Her aim is good and she thinks fast. She then joined her mother in the courtyard.

"Emma, get back inside."

"You'll need my help," Emma said sternly.

"Just hide then," Lin said and hugged Emma. She noticed the gun but just ignored it. Soon, Equalists arrived and the next thing Emma saw was Lin getting electrocuted, she aimed the gun but Jinora, Ikki and Meelo arrived beating the Equalists.

Lin instructed the guards to lock the chi blockers in the temple basement and Tenzin arrived.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Lin. "Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well," Lin replied. "Go on, be with your wife."

They all huddled in the room as the new baby, Rohan, was born.

"Everything went smoothly, Tenzin," Josh told his medical report to Tenzin. "The baby had a cord coil but I was able to fix it. Congratulations to a healthy baby boy."

"Thank you."

It was a very fine moment for Tenzin's family but more explosions were heard. They decided to flee the island and Lin decided to go with Tenzin's family. Janice and Brandon went with Team Avatar. Mu Bai left the city earlier that day and Lin was worried for Emma. They got on Oogi and fled the island. Halfway through, two airships pursued them. Lin took the initiative to destroy them with metalbending.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!"

"Lin what are you doing?" Tenzin yelled at her.

"Mom, no!" But Emma was late! Lin had already jumped off Oogi and was on the airship. Emma gripped the gun tightly but it loosened when she saw Lin being electrocuted. "No!"

"That lady is my hero," she heard Meelo said.

"Yes, she is."

Emma decided to go after the airships. She grabbed a glider and jumped off Oogi. Tenzin was terrified to see her go but he can't stop her. His family needs him and he needs to flee to safety.

Emma followed the airship secretly and hid in the temple bushes. Equalists surrounded her brave mother and she felt a bit proud of her.

"Tell me where the avatar is and I will let you keep your bending," Amon said.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!"

"Very well," Amon walked behind Lin and put his thumb in her forehead. Emma looked away. It was painful to see her mother's bending being taken away. It happened fast as she slumped to the ground.

"Throw her to the ocean," Amon ordered and the chi blockers complied. After they left, Emma dove in the water and saved Lin.

"Emma," Lin said weakly. "Thank you."

"I got you, mom. Just hold tight."

"He took my…bending away," Lin said as she closed her eyes.

"Hold on to me," Emma said. "I'll fly us to safety."

Lin's grip was weak and Emma isn't strong enough to fly them away from the island. She doesn't have a bison either so she thought the only thing she can. She opened her bag and looked for her phone. Please let there be a single bar of reception, she prayed. When she opened it, she had full bars of reception. She scanned her contacts and clicked on Janice's number. There was a moment of silence until it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Janice? I need your help. I'm in the island and you need to get us—hello?"

The line was dead. She hid her gun in a tree and pulled her mother away from the cold rain. She then heard scuffling and the Equalists surrounded them…with Amon.

"I see you came back for your mother, Emma. Where is the avatar?"

"Somewhere you'll never find, you masked freak!"

"Tell me where they are or you will meet the same fate your mother met."

Emma closed her eyes. "I've lived 17 years of my life without any airbending, I guess I can live without it for the rest of my life," Emma said defiantly.

"No," Lin whispered.

Amon pulled Emma into the open and placed his thumb on her forehead. It was over. It was gone. Emma's bending was gone.

"Leave," Amon ordered his henchmen and they obeyed. "Look at you. A sad duo who lost all of your identities tonight. Where is the avatar and the prophecies?"

"Away from…you," Emma said weakly. "Why? Why…do you…why are you looking for the prophecies as well?"

"Hmm," Amon sighed calmly. "Because I miss my daughter Kalah."

"You're Janice's father?" Emma asked in shock.

"That's right."

* * *

You know that feeling when you receive a nice review? It gets you revved up. I need to feel that feeling and I hope you review. Thanks! Maraming salamat po.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is up! This is an easy week for me so I present to you, another chapter of my story.

* * *

"No…you…Mrs. Michaels…is Janice's mom and Mr. Pete…he's—

"Ha! You know nothing about history, Emma," Amon said. "If you won't tell me, then you'll be my bait."

Amon hit Emma on the shoulder and she blacked out.

Janice and Brandon were in hiding with Korra and the rest of Team Avatar together with General Iroh. They were eating dinner prepared by a hobo named Gommu and the radio that was broadcasting the events that were taking place was suddenly replaced by an eerie message delivered by Amon.

"My Equalist brothers and sisters, victory is upon us. The avatar and her friends are now declared Public Enemy number one; and so are the said prophecies. To Janice and Brandon, I am speaking directly to you. If you want Emma to be safe and sound, go to the rally at the pro-bending arena or else, her blood will spill all over Republic City. I'm keeping her alive for you, but only barely. To the avatar, run and hide, avatar, because I will destroy you. To my supporters, you will witness another historic event on tomorrow's rally and once again, equality is upon Republic City."

"They…they couldn't have captured her," Janice said nervously. "She…she can't be."

"We saw them get away," Korra assured them. "I'm sure Amon is just bluffing. He's trying to use Emma as bait because he knows that she is on the run with her family."

"Something tells me that she's in trouble," Brandon insisted. "I know I should think positive but the only positive thing I can think of is that she's positively in trouble."

Brandon looked at Janice who was clearly worried. "Janice, we need to do something."

"We'll go incognito into the rally," Janice said in a firm voice. "We'll get disguises. We can dress up as chi blockers."

"While you do that, the rest of us will find those airfields and destroy it," Iroh said. "You need to find your friend and make sure she's safe."

Brandon and Janice nodded and planned for their mission.

Emma woke up and found herself in a metal cell beside Tarrlok.

"Mom? Where am I?"

"They threw you in here," Tarrlok said. "Lin Beifong isn't here."

Emma sat up and felt the bruise on her shoulder. "My bending…he took it."

"We met the same fate then," Tarrlok replied. Then, two chi blockers came and opened the cell. They pulled Emma roughly.

"Ouch! Where are you taking me?" Emma demanded. Her strength has come back but her bending was gone. "Let me go!"

She was dragged to the courtyard where Amon was waiting for her. "Get her in the airship and tie her up. The rally will begin soon."

"Yes sir," a chi blocker replied. She was hoisted up in the airship and was bound tightly. Her mouth was tied up as well with a black cloth. She squirmed but to no avail. If only someone will come for her. The airship flew them across the water and they reached the arena shortly. Amon was lowered down and so was Emma. The arena was filling up with Amon's supporters. Emma was led to the stage where a metal bar with chains was waiting for her. Her hands were tied to the chains and she was hanging off the ground. It was torture and Emma was losing consciousness. She blacked out again.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That, tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie Amon!" Korra called out to the stage. Emma woke to her voice. "Or should I call you Noatak."

The audience grumbled. "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say." Amon looked at Emma's direction.

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!"

The crowd gasped in surprise. "An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon took off his mask and he showed the public his scarred face. Korra and Mako were surprised. Somewhere in the audience Janice and Brandon spotted Josh and Claire. They were looking worried too. "_This_ is what a firebender did to me."

The crown murmured and accused Korra of lying. "I'm telling you," Korra insisted. "He's a waterbender."

She turned to Mako. "They don't believe me. It didn't work."

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here," Mako told her and they motioned to leave.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." A part of the stage was raised and Tenzin and the airbender kids were shown to the audience all bound up and tied. Emma was raised as well, and the curtain hiding her fell to the floor.

A chi blocker took off the cloth that prevented her from talking.

"Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever," Amon said proudly. "I already took the bending of the Councilman's eldest child."

Korra looked in horror as Amon headed towards Meelo. "Amon, let them go!" Korra yelled.

"You are welcome to come down here and try to stop me."

Emma's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she yelled with all her might. "He's just a child!"

Meelo looked at Tenzin and Emma with fear-filled eyes. "Don't touch him!" Emma kept yelling.

Mako couldn't take it anymore and shot a lightning to the stage. Janice and Brandon revealed themselves and ran to the stage. Brandon aimed Emma's gun, which he found on the island earlier, and fired at Emma's chains. Emma fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Emma catch!" Brandon yelled as he threw the gun towards Emma. Several shots were fired and five Equalists were down to the floor. Tenzin then threw a blow towards Amon who fell off the stage. Emma loaded her gun with a spare magazine from Brandon but she was too late to save Brandon and Janice from being chi-blocked. She aimed her gun at the chi blocker who attacked Brandon and Janice. "Drop those ropes," Emma warned. "I said drop them or I'll shoot!"

"I think it's you who should drop your weapon," the Lieutenant said. Emma whirled around with her gun aiming at him. He was holding an unconscious Claire.

"Let her go," Emma said.

"Alright," the Lieutenant said casually but shock overcame Emma. Claire was electrocuted straight to the chest for almost a minute. Claire's fingers turned black and the electricity shocked her heart.

"No!" Emma shouted and kept shooting towards the Lieutenant's direction but he dodged all of them and followed Amon. Emma ran out of ammunition and only Janice, Brandon and she were the only people left conscious in the arena. Josh was out of sight and Emma rushed to Claire. She felt her pulse and there was nothing. She then proceeded to administer CPR.

"Janice, help me," Emma told her. "Heal her."

Janice tried to bend water but her chi was still blocked. "I…I can't bend," she said.

Emma kept pumping. Pump, pump, pump. Still no sign of a pulse. "One, two, three," Emma muttered to herself. "Come on."

She kept on pumping. Thud! Emma did a pericardial thump but still, nothing. She continued to resuscitate Claire.

"Come on," Emma muttered under her breath. She keeps on pumping. The first tear fell and the rest followed. "Why is there water dripping on my face?" she asked as she looked at Janice and Brandon. "Is the ceiling leaking? My face…it's wet." Josh then arrived with Lin.

"Emma…you're crying," Janice told her. She ignored it and kept on pumping. Josh started sobbing as he saw Claire's body.

"Mom," Josh sobbed. "No…"

"Emma," Lin called her softly. "That's enough."

"No," Emma snapped at her. "She…she can't die. If only there's a defibrillator or something. A shot of epinephrine…" She kept pumping. Minutes passed and Emma doesn't stop.

"Call it, Emma," Josh suddenly said. "Let her go."

"No—

"You can't help her. If you want to be a good doctor, you need to learn to let go," Josh said in a firm voice. "Call it."

Emma stopped finally. She looked at them and bit her lip. She took her watch from her pocket, "Time of death is 6:04 pm." It was painful to announce Claire's death to herself and to the others.

She lay beside Claire and curled up, hugging the body. She sobbed softly. It has been two hours and Emma did not move a single muscle of her body.

"Emma," Josh called her. "Let go."

"She's my mom for 17 years," Emma said softly, her eyes staring blankly. "That's 17 birthdays, 17 thanksgivings and 17 Christmases. I can't let her go."

"Emma, stop doing this to yourself," Lin pleaded.

"You don't understand," she replied.

"I do understand," Josh insisted. "She's my mother too."

Grief, despair and loneliness filled her. "I just…I just…" Emma's voice cracked. "I can't. Oh mom…" Her sobs got louder. "No…"

Josh sat beside her and tapped her shoulder. "You know, she stopped being Mom the moment her heart stopped beating." Tenzin arrived shortly after and rushed to Lin. He hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness you two are okay," he whispered to her. Lin pushed him and looked at his eyes.

"Emma," Lin said softly. Tenzin looked at Emma who was still lying beside Claire.

"We need to move her body," Tenzin told Lin.

"Emma won't budge," Lin replied. "I can't bear to see her like this."

Tenzin approached Emma and tapped her. "Let's go, Emma." He scooped her up and she finally let go. She curled up to Tenzin and held onto his robes. He carried her to Oogi and cradled her. Lin followed them and the bison instinctively took off. Tenzin kept on cradling Emma and has been constantly hushing her tears. "Hush now," Tenzin whispered. Emma closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When they arrived at the island, Tenzin carried Emma to her room and set her down to her bed. He stayed with Emma for an hour and finally left her when he sensed she was in deep sleep. He then went to the dining room to get something to eat and the rest of them were settled.

"How's Emma?" Korra asked.

"She's asleep now," Tenzin replied. "All of you have been through a lot. You all need rest."

A few White Lotus guards arrived in the room to inform Tenzin about the injured guards. Todd was there among the guards who were able to escape Amon's de-bending. He immediately asked about Emma. Tenzin assured him that Emma's fine and he was relieved.

"We need to get you to the South Pole, Korra," Tenzin informed her. "My mother might be able to restore your bending."

"When will we leave?" Korra asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Tenzin replied. A scuffle was heard by the door and Emma walked in. "Emma, you should be in bed."

Emma sat next to Tenzin and looked at everyone in the room. She then realized that Claire died earlier and sobbed. Her sobs turned to wails and she was then consumed by trauma and anger. She broke the plates and threw a fit. She let out all her emotions by destroying half the plates on the island and not giving a single damn about anyone. She then stopped and her hands were bleeding. She looked and hugged Tenzin and fell asleep. As fast as she came, she also fell unconscious and Lin grew worried.

"We should get her to a hospital," Lin said.

"No," Josh said. "It was very traumatic for her a while ago. It was natural for her to throw a fit. It's one way of recovery."

"But, she acted as if…that wasn't her," Lin said with concern.

"She's fine. When our dog died 7 years ago, Emma also threw a fit at home out of grief. We couldn't talk to her for about three days but she recovered. Just let her rest." Tenzin carried her again to her bedroom and this time, he stayed until morning. Emma was still asleep. Tenzin decided to bring her to the South Pole and let Katara heal her. He carried the unconscious Emma up on Oogi and set her gently. He covered her in a blanket and they flew to the South Pole. Emma was asleep when they reached their destination and Tenzin grew worried. He set her in a healing room in Katara's home and Katara healed her before helping Korra. Still, Emma was in deep sleep.

After that day when Lin was given her bending back, Lin and Tenzin stayed by Emma's side in complete silence. Katara just sends food to them. Just before dawn, Emma stirred up. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents.

"How long was I out?"

"56 hours. It's good to see you awake," Lin said softly. Tenzin stroke Emma's hair and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Tenzin asked.

"Thirsty," Emma said as she sat up. Lin handed her a glass of water which she easily emptied. "And a lot better too. I'm sorry if I broke your plates."

Tenzin smiled at her. "As long as it made you feel better, Emma." She got out of bed and the three of them went to the kitchen where Katara was preparing breakfast.

"Emma," Katara smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Good," Emma said. "Who…who are you?"

Katara smiled at her. "I'm your grandmother Katara. You can call me Gran-Gran."

"Mother, do you have anything to eat?" Tenzin asked. "Emma's famished."

"Of course," Katara smiled sweetly. "What would you like?"

"Chicken noodle soup," Emma said. "Or anything that has a lot of carbs."

"I see you eat meat," Katara said softly but with a smile. "Your grandfather was very strict with Tenzin's diet before."

"I didn't know about going into a strict vegetarian diet," Emma explained.

"It's fine, Emma," Katara said as she gave her a bowl of hot noodles. "Here you go."

"Thanks, grandma," Emma said. She ate the noodles with so much gusto. When she was finished, she handed the bowl to Katara. Janice and Brandon entered the kitchen and hugged Emma.

"We are so glad you are okay. We've been worried sick," Janice said.

"Here," Brandon said as he handed her a chocolate bar and a Nutella jar.

"Wow, you guys, thanks," Emma smiled at them.

"We know you're lonely and chocolates make you happy," Janice said. "Oh and Emma…"

"What?" Emma looked at them and her smile turned into a wide grin. "You…you two are dating aren't you?"

Before they can answer, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Iroh went inside the kitchen. Iroh was taken aback by the beauty of Emma's grin and was suddenly staring at Emma. Emma looked at him after hugging the Team Avatar. He cleared his throat, "I'm General Iroh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Beifong." She shook Iroh's hand.

"It's Emma," she said. "Just Emma. No "Miss" cause I feel so formal and formal isn't my style." She smiled at Iroh who was still struck with her charm.

"Sure," Iroh replied.

"I heard Amon took your bending away," Korra told her.

"Yeah, he did," she replied casually. "It's fine. You don't need to feel sorry about me because I am completely over my bending."

"I can actually restore it," Korra said cheerfully. They headed outside and Korra restored Emma's bending. It was a glorious moment for all of them in the compound. Three days later, they headed back to Republic City where Mu Bai and Bumi were waiting for them. Mu Bai rushed and hugged Lin and kissed her.

"I missed you," Mu Bai said. "I shouldn't have left…but Gaoling was in turmoil as well. Equalists also attacked there."

"It's fine, Mu Bai," Lin assured him. "I'm okay and Emma's fine. You don't have to be sorry about leaving."

Tenzin eyed them with jealousy. But he can't seem to pull Lin out of Mu Bai's arms because he is with Pema.

"Ah, you must be my other niece," Bumi greeted Emma and crushed her in a tight hug. "Good to finally meet you." Bumi pulled away and looked at Emma intently. "Oh my goodness, you look like Lin but those eyes, they've gotta be Tenzin's. Don't tell me you're serious like your father as well?"

"Your beer belly's huge," Emma said simply.

"Thank goodness you've got some funny bones and wit!" Emma raised an eyebrow at Bumi's remarks. Lin rolled her eyes and smiled at Emma's reaction. They entered the air temple and Emma was met by Todd in a hug.

"Emma," Todd breathed out. "Good to see you, dude."

They broke apart and Iroh eyed Todd. Emma noticed this and just gave Todd a nod and joined her friends to the living room where Claire's urn was sitting in the middle of the table. She was cremated just the day before they returned and Emma let a few tears fall before saying her final goodbyes to Claire. The White Lotus then took the urn and placed it in the temple's mausoleum.

Emma spent the rest of the day in her room singing songs. Little did she know that General Iroh was just outside her window listening to her singing and smiling to himself. Todd noticed how the general looks at Emma and was a bit jealous. He approached him later and confronted Iroh.

"So I see you've got eyes on my good friend, Emma?" Todd asked.

"I do," Iroh answered. "She's amazing."

"Yeah, she is," Todd said simply and left. Iroh smiled to himself and looked at Emma's window and continued listening to her.

Somewhere in the temple, Lin and Tenzin were alone talking. "It seems that I can't keep controlling this feeling I have for you Lin," Tenzin said. "I need you."

Lin scoffed at Tenzin's words. "I just don't feel the same anymore. You…you have Pema and four children."

"Don't lie to me Lin," Tenzin insisted as he leaned and kissed her. Lin pushed him but he kept on going.

"Stop it," Lin hissed. "You gave up on me. You didn't try and stop me from leaving when I walked away. And you expect me to come back to you?"

Tenzin's eyes started to water. "I just want you to admit your true feelings for once."

"Yes! I still love you and when you kiss me my knees get weaker and you take my breath away!" Lin yelled at him. "Every time I see you with Pema I break down inside and…you bastard! You…I…"

Tenzin kissed her gently and pulled away. "I love you, Lin."

"I'm with Mu Bai and I love him too," Lin said as she walked away from Tenzin. Lin's last words broke his heart. He walked in the opposite direction and told himself that Lin will never be his again.

* * *

There was a party to be held in honor of the Avatar and the Prophecies. Janice and Brandon were going to the party together as well as Korra and Mako, and Bolin and Asami. Emma was left dateless and totally alone. It was just a day before the said party and still no invite. Janice and Emma were in the courtyard discussing about what to wear and Todd arrived.

"School mascot Todd," Janice greeted.

"Cheerleader Janice," Todd replied back. "Hey, do you want to go to the party with me, Janice?"

"No, I'm going with my boyfriend, Brandon," Janice replied.

"Oh," Todd said. He then turned to Emma and looked at her. "How about you Emma? You're a girl. Wanna go with me?"

"Wow,dude, just wow," Emma said sarcastically. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm asking you to go to the party with me," Todd said.

"I already have a date, no thanks," Emma lied. She was frustrated and disappointed with Todd. She really thought that Todd will ask her to the party but she ended up as a last choice for him. It was painful.

"Fine, then," Todd said and left. Emma glared at him but just a few moments later; Iroh arrived looking dashing with his United Forces uniform.

"Good morning ladies," Iroh greeted. "Janice, could I speak with Emma for a moment?"

Janice smiled at them and said, "Take all the time you need." She then winked at Emma who blushed. When Janice was out of earshot, Iroh began his speech.

"Emma, it would really mean the world to me if you would come to the party with me tomorrow night," Iroh said.

"Wow Iroh, I…I would love to," Emma said with a smile.

Iroh let out a deep breath. "I really thought you'd turn down my invitation. See you tomorrow then; I'll fetch you, say, 7:30?"

"That would be awesome," Emma replied. "See you tomorrow." She got up and motioned to leave but Iroh offered to walk her back to the temple.

When they reached the temple, Emma kissed Iroh's cheek and waved him goodbye as he headed back to the docks.

The night of the party came and the ladies just finished dressing up. Korra suffered her first eyebrow-plucking session with Emma and Janice before meeting up with Mako. Bolin and Asami boarded the boat first followed by Mako and Korra. Iroh, who looked dashing as usual arrived on a separate boat and offered his arm to Emma who took it instantly.

"You look beautiful," Iroh complimented her.

"You don't look bad yourself," Emma returned the compliment. Iroh smiled and led her aboard the boat and they sailed to the city. When they reached city hall, the party was already filled with people of high social status. When they entered the dance floor, Todd was on the stage just starting his first song.

"So, uh, this song is dedicated to this amazing lady. She's funny, loves food and she makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. This song is titled "Moving Closer" and I found this song in a website called YouTube although you won't know what that was. So anyway, grab your partners and enjoy."

Emma felt a pang of jealousy when she heard Todd's introduction about his song. The music started playing.

_When you smile, everything's in place  
I've waited so long, can make no mistake  
All I am reaching out to you  
I can't be scared, got to make a move_

_While we're young, come away with me_  
_Keep me close and don't let go_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
_Feels like a fairytale ending_  
_Take my heart, this is the moment_  
_I'm moving closer to you_  
_I'm moving closer to you_

Todd spotted her with Iroh and he tried to ignore the jealousy he felt inside. They were dancing to the song Todd was singing and Emma was clearly enjoying the moment.

_Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air  
Spinning 'round your atmosphere_

_I'll hold my breath, falling into you_  
_Break my fall and don't let go_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
_Feels like a fairytale ending_  
_Take my heart, this is the moment_  
_I'm moving closer to you_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
_Feels like a fairytale ending_  
_Take my heart, this is the moment_  
_I'm moving closer to you_

_Moving closer..._  
_Closer to you..._  
_Moving closer..._

_I'm moving closer to you_

The song ended and Emma and Iroh were in a tight embrace with each other. Todd walked down the stage and went directly to the bar. He ordered a drink and the bartender gave him a shot glass.

"Thanks, man," Todd told the bar tender.

"Hey, there, Mr. Singer," Emma approached him. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Sure," Todd shot back and acted aloof. "Where's your date?"

"He got me some punch from the buffet table," Emma said bubbly. "Are you okay, Todd?"

"Oh yeah," Todd replied sarcastically. "Everything's fine."

Emma sat beside him and tapped his shoulder. "Are you drunk?"

"No," Todd said as he drank his fifth glass. He then asked for his sixth, then another, and then another. As he took his eighth shot, Iroh arrived with Emma's drink.

"Here you go, Emma," Iroh said gently. "Non-alcoholic."

"Thanks, Iroh," Emma said. Iroh left after asking for permission to get them some food.

"Iroh?" Todd asked. "No "general" or any sort of title? Boy, you guys sure have gone so close."

"Is there a problem?"Emma asked, her temper rising. "Because if there is, you really need to spit it out."

"Yes, I have a problem," Todd snapped at her. "You."

Emma was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Emma. Seriously? The general of the United Forces? He's 25 years old. He's 8 years older than you!" Todd blurted out.

"I'm turning 18 in a few weeks," Emma reasoned.

"Fine, 7 years. And then what? You will date him? He's the prince of the Fire Nation and you…you're not…you don't belong with him."

"What's that got to do with you?" Emma started to raise his voice.

"I'm just saying," Todd said casually. "I need to go and dance with someone else before your prince charming will get back. You don't want gentleman Iroh to feel jealous."

"Todd, you just ruined my night!" Emma snapped.

"Whatever," Todd said as he walked away. Emma felt hurt and offended with Todd's weird behaviour but still the optimist, she chose to enjoy the night with Iroh.

Meanwhile, Mu Bai led Lin to a secluded terrace and the two talked about the past events.

"Lin, I…I love you," Mu Bai said. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," Lin replied.

"Lin Beifong, will you marry me?"

* * *

I need reviews to rev up my game! I sometimes feel lazy and your reviews keep me forget my laziness. I still need to finish Noli Me Tangere and El Filibusterismo this week and the next update might be this Saturday or Sunday but I have good feeling about Saturday. Review your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

Lin's decision.

* * *

Last night was an amazing night for the teenagers, although Emma was a bit frustrated with Todd. The ladies were talking about the party among themselves and their thought about it.

"I really enjoyed the party," Janice stated. "Seeing Brandon in that tux was breath-taking."

"I didn't even know Mako was a gentleman," Korra said. "Until last night."

"Bolin was making me laugh the whole time," Asami chuckled. "He was so hilarious."

Emma was strangely quiet and Janice turned to her. "So, how was he?"

Emma snapped back from her thoughts. "Wh-what?"

"How was the General of the United Forces?" Janice repeated.

"He was okay," Emma said casually. "I just don't get Todd."

The three of them looked at Emma in confusion. "I don't see why Todd's in our conversation," Asami said.

Emma hesitated and she was confused too. "He seemed…frustrated."

"Let him be frustrated," Janice snapped at Emma who was clearly acting like a fool. "It's his life."

"Yeah," Korra agreed. "If he's frustrated, what's that got to do with you?"

Emma glared at them because of their lack of understanding. "Because he's frustrated at me, that's what!" Emma snapped.

"What made him feel about you?" Korra asked. Janice rolled her eyes in Korra's lack of sensitivity and Asami's confusion. Clearly these ladies need a-guide-to-relationship-101.

"I don't know," Emma barked. "Why don't you ask him? He's coming right this way."

Janice and Korra turned around to see Todd approaching. His hair was ruffled and he wasn't wearing his White Lotus uniform. He's in a torn, faded jeans, a white shirt and a pair of faded Jack Purcells.

"Mascot Todd," Janice greeted. "Looking a bit rugged today."

"Hey Janice," Todd said smilingly. ""Avatar, Asami. Hey Ems."

"Hey yourself," Emma shot at him, clearly showing her frustration at him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Todd asked her.

"He's not my boyfriend," Emma said plainly. "What's with you?"

"What about me?" Todd threw back her question. Emma was nearing the maximum point of her temper and Todd's aloofness was catalyzing it.

"You acting this way," Emma replied. "Suddenly aloof and mean."

Todd just scoffed at her statement and motioned to leave. "See you ladies later."

Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Todd you asshole!"

Todd stopped in his tracks and turned to Emma. "You really want to know? Well, here's news for you, Emma. I'm not a general or a knight in shining armor who can sweep you off your feet. Hell, I'm not even in the freaking football team like the rest of your ex-boyfriends. I'm just the guy who plays as the school mascot of the basketball team who acts all silly during pep rallies. I asked you to be my date for the party but you turned it down and went with the freaking Prince of the Fire Nation just because I'm a regular dude who can't pick you up and sail with you in my own boat. I don't even have my own boat because all I have is a rusty freaking piece of Chevy. There. That's my problem."

Todd was breathless and Emma was shocked; and judging by the looks of Korra, Asami and Janice, they were shocked too. Emma felt guilty and bad, but she decided to blame Todd because the way he asked her made her feel like a last choice.

"Well it's you who made me feel like a last choice," Emma yelled back at him.

"Sure Ems," Todd said in sarcasm. "Oh and by the way, that song was for you."

Todd left before Emma could say anything. Great, now she feels guiltier than ever. She likes Todd and she likes Iroh too. She never actually felt Todd's feelings for her because he's such a good actor. The three other ladies looked at her and Janice was smirking.

"What?" Emma snapped at Janice.

"You were a…" Janice looked for words. "You acted like a total beeyatch."

Emma protested, "No I didn't!" Actually, she felt like she really did. She made Todd feel like garbage when she went out with Iroh. "I need a breather." Emma left and looked for Todd. She went to the pavilion and saw him sitting on a bench. She was about to approach him when suddenly—

"Emma!" Iroh called. She spun around and saw him with a bunch of flowers. She turned back to Todd who looked at her with a judging look and he took off immediately. Iroh smiled at her and she smiled back. "I brought you some flowers."

"Yeah, I can see that," Emma said, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes," she lied. "Hey do you want to grab some food?"

"I guess," Iroh said, unsure of what kind of food Emma would like. "I know a restaurant."

"What's the name?"

"Kuang's and they serve—

"Small amounts of pretentious foods," Emma said. "I was kind of thinking of a food trip."

"A food trip?" Iroh wondered what Emma meant.

"You know, something you do with a friend and you pig out, eat some pizza, burgers."

"Some other time, Emma," Iroh said. "I don't feel like stuffing myself like a pig for a moment."

Emma was offended by Iroh's comment and realized he's not that exciting and fun. "I need to scoot."

"Where are you going?"

"My mom's apartment," Emma replied and boarded her father's boat to sail to the city leaving Iroh wondering what was wrong in what he said.

Emma reached Lin's apartment and saw her getting ready for something. "Hey."

"Emma! Good you're here," Lin exclaimed.

"Are you…getting ready for something?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Lin replied. "I'm meeting Mu Bai at Kuang's." Lin'e eyes shifted its gaze and Emma saw something was up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mu Bai asked me to marry him," Lin said softly and looked at Emma whose eyes widened in shock.

"And?"

"I told him I'll think about it and today I'm telling him my answer."

Emma hugged Lin and whispered in her ear, "I hope you'll make the right decision." Emma disliked Mu Bai but she's willing to give him a chance, although, if it were up to her, she'd tell her mother to choose her father instead.

"I will," Lin said with a smile. "I need to go." Lin closed the door behind her and left Emma alone in the room.

* * *

It was night time. Tenzin is waiting for someone in a secluded cliff somewhere north of Republic City, far from any civilization. A few moments later, a Cabbage Corp truck arrived and Lin got out of the vehicle.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Tenzin asked her. He acted irritated but at that moment, he really wanted to embrace Lin and kiss her with full passion.

"To tell you that…" Lin hesitated for a moment. "Mu Bai asked me to marry him."

"No…don't," Tenzin pleaded. "Please don't." He was shaking his head as he got closer to her.

"And I said yes," Lin said. Tears formed in the corner of Tenzin's eyes. He looked at Lin and she looked away. He held her hand firmly.

"Don't marry him. I love you—

"You don't love me," Lin said. "You didn't even flinch or budge a single inch when I walked away from you that day." Her voice was sad.

"I regret it, really, I do regret it. I always wish that we could have been together, that I'm the one you'll marry," Tenzin's voice was pleading desperately. "I always hope that it's me. I wish that it's still me." Tenzin cried in front of Lin just like how he cried when his father died and Lin wiped his tears away. "Please, Lin, let it be me again."

"I love Mu Bai."

"What about me? I love you."

"He loved me at my worst, you had me at my best; and you completely ignored all my efforts I did for our relationship. You completely forgot about me and married Pema—

"Lin, I just made a choice."

Lin nodded, "Yes, you made a choice." Lin's tears fell and her voice cracked. "You chose to break my heart."

"Lin—

"Goodbye Tenzin."

"No," Tenzin pulled her in an embrace. He kissed her nape but Lin pushed him away.

"You had your chance."

"Stay with me, Lin. Please."

"Let go, Tenzin," Lin said sternly. His grip loosened and she walked to her truck and drove away.

Lin drove as fast as she can from Tenzin, tears streaming down her face. She needed to say yes to Mu Bai because she needed to move on. Mu Bai was the answer and there's nothing else Tenzin can do to change her mind. She drove down the hill in a heart stopping speed and when she neared the highway, she did not see the flashing lights of the truck passing by.

* * *

I made it short because I'm really busy. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

At long last, after 2 weeks of waiting, I present to you the short 13th chapter of my fic. To that guest who asked where I got the idea for the story, well the answer is that it just came to me while I was lazily sitting in our speech 11 class and I was staring out the window and secretly eating snickers. Enjoy!

* * *

Lin swerved as she noticed the truck and her tires screeched the solid ground. The truck swerved into the opposite direction and was able to avoid Lin's speeding truck. The other truck drove off and Lin's went to a full stop. Her breath was heavy and fast and her heart was beating furiously against her chest. That was a very close call. If she didn't notice the truck at all she might be crushed to death. She wiped her tears away and rested her head on the steering wheel. A knock came from the window and she looked up to see Tenzin's worried face. She opened the door and he pulled her to him tightly.

"I was so worried," he said in full concern. She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, searching for answers to her question.

"Why are you here?"

Tenzin cupped her face. "When you told me you will marry him my heart broke to pieces. I wish I could tell you I'm happy for you, for the both of you but I couldn't. I followed you when you left because I couldn't bear seeing you marrying the wrong person." Lin was taken aback by what he said. She looked away but he turned her head to face him. "He's not the man for you Lin. I am."

Tenzin brought her face closer to his and he closed the gap between them. He was expecting her to push him away but her arms travelled to his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. When they pulled away, Lin grinned at him. "Thanks for following me. I love you."

His hands wrapped around her waist and he leaned again for another kiss. "I love you more," he whispered. Lin smiled through their kiss and bit his lower lip, teasing. Her hands wandered to his back and she traced patterns across his clothes. Tenzin kissed and teased her neck and she let out a gasp when he reached her secret spot. "Tenzin…"

"Hmm?"

"Can we not do this here?" He smiled at her and buried his face in her neck, completely ignoring what she just said. "I mean it…ahh!" Tenzin's hand wandered too far off below and he didn't even give her the slightest warning. "Dammit!" She held his hands and steered them away from her body. Tenzin looked at her and she could see the frustration in his eyes. "Not now, Tenzin. You need to tell her and I need to tell him. Please."

Tenzin nodded and pecked her cheek. "You're right." They headed to her truck and drove towards the city.

* * *

"Emma?" Lin's voice sounded in her apartment.

"Mom? Where have you been?"

Emma was looking groggy and Lin couldn't blame her, after all it's 2 in the morning and she just arrived from her encounter with Tenzin. "I can't marry him."

Emma's eyes grew wide and she smiled weakly at Lin. "It's dad, isn't it?" Lin nodded and sat down on the chair by her kitchen counter. "Well…I think you belong with each other."

"He asked me not to marry Mu Bai and I don't know how I'll tell him that I won't tie the knot with him… It's so complicated, Emma." Lin rose and boiled some water. Silence fell on the both of them so Emma decided to break it.

"You know I just sometimes wish that it would have been better if I was never a prophecy and would never undergo all this crap." Emma rested his head on the table and lazily drew patterns on the counter.

"What's with you?" Lin asked. "That Todd kid giving you any problems?"

Emma looked up to her mother and smiled. "A little." She slumped her head back on the table. "Whatever happened to chivalry? Does it only happen in eighties movies?"

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked, dumbfounded.

"I just want that one guy to hold a boom box outside my window or tell me things like "You complete me". She did her best Tom Cruise impersonation. "But no, instead I stumble upon this cute school mascot who treats me like one of his friends and acts all stoic and mysterious and cocky and then spends the next second telling me he likes me."

"Can it girlfriend," Lin told her in a teasing manner. "You don't even know if I approve you of dating."

Emma shrugged and Lin chuckled. "At least I'm not having problems of breaking hearts."

* * *

"Good morning," Tenzin greeted Pema in the dining room.

"Can we talk privately?" Pema asked him. He was curious of what Pema wants to talk about but he followed her out of the dining room and into their bedroom. Pema told him to sit on their bed while she stood in front of him.

"Do you love me?"

Tenzin looked at her in shock. "You know I do, Pema." She nodded and held his right hand.

"Do you love her?"

Tenzin looked away and took his hand from her grip. "Pema, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Close your eyes," she said softly. "That way you won't see me." She closes the lids of his eyes with her left hand and asked again. "Do you love Lin Beifong?"

Tenzin paused for a moment and a tear trickled down his left cheek. "Pema, I'm sorry—

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," Tenzin replied softly. Pema covered her mouth with her hand to stop a whimper of sobs from sounding. Tenzin's eyes remained closed and Pema took some papers from their bedside drawer.

"Sign them and be with her," Pema said as she handed them to Tenzin. She left the room immediately and when Tenzin opened his eyes, he was holding a little stack of divorce papers already signed by Pema.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can after I update the other one on Tuesday or next Saturday. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALE.**

* * *

"Lin, I where have you been?"

"Mu Bai," Lin began. "I…I need to talk to you."

Mu Bai stood from his seat to meet Lin but the woman motioned him to sit. "Is there something wrong? Tell me, Lin."

Lin rubbed her forehead as she thought of how to gently tell Mu Bai that it was over for them. She looked at him with a pained expression but she felt guilt swirl inside her knowing that just the other day, she made him the happiest man in the world, and now she's going to make him feel the worst. "Mu Bai, I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too," the man said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't marry you," Lin finally said.

"No. You already said yes," Mu Bai insisted. How could she do this to him? After she said yes, he had been so happy that all he ever thought of was Lin and him against the world. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No," she said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I…I can't keep this up with you knowing that I'm doing this just to get over someone who I'll never get over with."

"He left you, Lin. He's a good-for-nothing man who left you for some younger woman just because he thought that you couldn't give him what he wants. He's selfish!" he was yelling now. "But I stayed with you, through thick and thin, I stayed with you! I love you!"

"I can't keep this up with you!"

"Dammit Lin! Are you that stubborn? Are you that blind?"

Lin shook her head and took a deep breath. "I will only hurt you more. Can't you see I'm just using you?"

"I don't care! Use me if you must, but don't leave me like this. You mean the world to me. I accepted your flaws and I'll accept your daughter, just stay with me and we'll work this out." Lin wanted to go out of that room, to stay away from him, to stay away from the guilt that's been creeping up inside her and to find Tenzin to cling on to.

"I still love him," she said softly, barely a whisper. "And I don't know when I'll fall out of love with him. He's Emma's father and he's my best friend. I tried loving you the same way I love him but…I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Does he still love you?"

"Yes," she answered. They stayed silent for a while but Mu a knock sounded and Tenzin came in the apartment.

"Lin, are you—," Tenzin's words were cut short as he saw Mu Bai and Lin together.

"I think I should leave," Mu Bai said. "I'm going back to Gaoling 'cause it seems that I don't have a place here in Republic City anymore."

Mu Bai went for the door and opened it, but he turned to Tenzin before he left. "Congratulations, Tenzin. Take care of her for me."

"I will," Tenzin said as he shook Mu Bai's hand.

"And Tenzin," Mu Bai added. "Don't hurt her again, because if you do, I promise you won't get her back."

Tenzin nodded and said, "Never." Mu Bai nodded and closed the door behind him.

Lin let out a big breath as she rushed to Tenzin and submitted to his embrace. Tenzin kissed her hair and murmured that he loves her.

"I feel so bad," Lin told him. "I'm a horrible person."

"You did the right thing."

"You think?"

Tenzin nodded. "You would've hurt him more and you would've hurt me if you didn't tell him any sooner."

"I guess you're right," Lin agreed.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, where have you been? Pema told me you're having divorce. Is that true?" Emma said as she met Tenzin and Lin at the docks.

"Yes, Emma," Tenzin said softly. "She filed the divorce three days ago."

"Why? How about the kids? You know how this will affect them, don't you?"

"Emma, honey, we'll explain everything to them," Lin said. "They might not understand this but, we'll try our best to make them understand."

"I know you two belong to each other but…I'm sorry. It just brings bad memories again," Emma said with a sad tone. "It's just like when Claire and Tom, our step dad, had divorce. It was chaos."

"I'm sorry Emma," was all Tenzin could say. What would his kids say? How could they separate at this time especially when Rohan just arrived? This would be chaos.

"Dad!"Jinora called from the door of the temple. "Mom said you have something to tell us."

Pema emerged from the door and Emma could swear anger flashed in her eyes for a moment when she saw Lin with Tenzin. "I told them about what we talked about before. I think it's time to tell them. The sooner, the better."

"Of course," Tenzin affirmed.

When they got in the living room, the airbender kids were seated at the couch. Tenzin and Lin sat opposite to them while Pema sat next to Jinora and the kids. Emma opted to stand next to Lin.

"Kid, there is something we need to tell you," Tenzin began. "Your mother and I decided that we will not be…together anymore."

"Why Daddy?" Jinora asked. "Don't you love each other anymore?"

"We still love each other," Pema said. "But only as friends."

"But, what about Mommy? Will she go? Please don't go." Ikki asked.

"Stay Mommy," Meelo joined in.

"Of course, she'll stay," Tenzin said. "She'll still be with us here on the island."

"I'll still be here," Pema agreed. "But Lin, here, will also stay on the island."

The kids looked at Lin and Meelo grinned at her. Jinora knew the reason why and Ikki was a bit confused. "Why would Aunt Lin be on the island? Will she move in here with us? Will Emma stay too?" Ikki asked.

"Aunt Lin and Dad are together," Jinora said softly. "Aren't you?"

Silence followed Jinora's question until Emma answered, "They are, Jin. And we'll be a big happy family. Mom and Dad, you, me and Ikki and Meelo…plus Rohan and your mom. It'll be fine."

"But Mom and Dad won't be like the fairytales," Jinora sobbed.

"Their fairytale ended, Jin," Emma said softly. "Fairytales are not for everyone."

Lin was quiet the entire time. She didn't know how to approach the kids but when Jinora stood up, she thought she'll have a bigger problem. She was shocked when the girl approached her and hugged her.

"I think you'll be a great mom to us," Jinora whispered. Lin wrapped her arms around the little girl's body as the two other kids enveloped her in tight hugs.

"Thank you," she mouthed at Pema who rose and left them in the living room. Lin felt very happy that day because everything she was looking from afar before was now in her arms: Tenzin, Emma and her family.

* * *

"Congratulations," Todd said as he met Emma on the marble steps at Air Temple Island.

"What for?"

"You have your family again," he said. "Listen, I didn't mean to be all that jerk. I should've known my place. I'm sorry."

"Todd, you just said what you wanted to say and this is a free country…I think," Emma said and smiled. "But I would agree with you when you say you're a jerk."

A smiled lifted Todd's lips. "Come here," he said.

"I am here," Emma told him with a smile.

"Nearer."

Emma got closer and he whispered, "Kiss me."

Emma smiled and obliged.

Emma never knew where the portal was, or how it looked like, At that moment, she didn't care. She was with the one she love and her parents are back together again. She felt bad for Pema…okay, just maybe a little bit. She misses her New Yorker life sometimes but when she looks around her, she was thankful the prophecy crap did happen.

* * *

**AND IT'S DONE. Leave your reviews guys and I urge you to read my two other in-progress stories.**


End file.
